oUt Of BaLaNcE
by Solar the Hedgehog
Summary: Chaos controls life, but also destroys it. When Eggman resurrects him, the Sonic Force will be pushed to the limit. The title is supposed to be like that.
1. Ill Omen

??: Duh. Duh. Duh-

??: Silver, that's the WORST beat ever.

??: Don't be so hard on him Shadow.

??: Sonic, you have to admit, that beat does suck.

??: Hey Solar, have you seen my iPod?

Solar: Here it is Solstice. (tosses iPod to Solstice)

Solstice: Now for some music! (plugs iPod into amp, beginning of Crazy Train soon follows)

Shadow: That's music (as opposed to Silver's crappy beat)! Sonic, press the button!

Sonic: Whatever. (presses button)

Everyone: (puff of smoke and everyone has their backs to the readers and are wearing leather jackets with their names on them)

Silver: Nice, very nice.

Shadow: Now, for the first intro!

Sonic: Start!

Solar: The!

Solstice: God!

Shadow: Damn!

Silver: Story!

* * *

It was New Year's Eve, and everyone gathered on Angel Island for the occasion. Sonic finally got over the fact that Solar actually could get a date while he couldn't, except with Amy. Solar started the countdown to the new year: "10...9...8...7..." Everyone joined in, "6...5...4...3...2...1...!" Multiple shooting stars began to fall from the sky, celebrating the "HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" Solstice broke out a bottle of champagne. Blaze broke the bottle over his head and set him and the contents of the bottle on fire. He ran around in pain and Knuckles handed Rouge 20 dollars in change.

**Knuckles's POV:**

Okay, I just lost a bet. I bet that Solstice could go 3 hours into the New Year without getting beaten up by a girl. Apparently, I was wrong. But looking back, was a stupid bet anyway. Solstice is a stupid, skirt-chasing, never-gonna-get-a-date, perverted-

**Solstice's POV:**

Two words Knuckles: Screw you.

**3rd Person:**

After a massive brawl between Solstice and Knuckles broke out, leaving both of them _almost_ mortally wounded, everyone managed to settle down and actually watch the meteor shower that was going on. Sonic tried to enforce the restraining order he made especially for Amy, he failed epically. Solstice failed even more with Abi. Solar actually didn't mind when Tulip leaned on his tanned chest fur. He stifled a sneeze when her pony tail brushed against his nose. _It's been a while since it's been this peaceful. _Solar was about to doze off, until something caught his eye. _What the-?_ A star collapsed and turned into a black hole. _That wasn't supposed to happen. I should see Dad. _Solar got up and sprinted home, no one noticed because they were to busy celebrating. Everyone except Tulip, who was sleeping on Solar, fell over when he left.

"Solar...?" Tulip wondered and looked around for him. In the midst of the heroes' party, the black hedgehog, however, was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Solar got into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep. _Dad, if you're not there then you are probably-_

_I'm probably what, son?_ A gray hedgehog with red-orange and black highlights and piercing blue eyes walked out of the shadows that lingered in Solar's slumber. It was non other than Entity the Hedgehog, a.k.a. Solar, Luna, and Taurus's dad.

_Nothing Dad. _Entity pulled his son into a hug.

_Solar! It's been a while! How've you been? Know any good jokes?_

_You know I do! So there's this-WAIT A MINUTE. You're trying to keep me off-topic._ Solar tapped his foot on the ground, which technically didn't exist.

_You got me. Anyway what's your question? _The gray hedgehog did a 540 to a handstand. It was like gravity didn't exist at all.

_Alright, so when I was watching the meteor shower last night-_

_This morning._

_Whatever. As I was saying, one of the stars went out._

_That's normal._

_But it went out without a supernova._

_That is strange. _Entity flipped back into a standing position and faced his son grimly.

_What do you want me to do?_

_Cut yourself off from Tulip._

_WHAT?!_

_You heard me-_ Solar grabbed Entity by the shoulders and shook him violently.

_WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?_

_Is that the first time you swore? _Solar nodded.

_I won't do it._

_Son-_

_You always make suckish plans._

_Do you want her to get hurt?_

_No, are you threatening me? _

_No. _Entity shook his head. _But you should do it, if you don't what that to happen. _Solar was caught between two evils; neither of which were very nice ones at that.

_Fine._

_BUT, since I'm a nice person, you can say the word 'love' and any other words that can come from it three times._

_That's it? _Entity nodded grimly; Solar groaned. _If I must._

_I know you don't want to son. _Solar sighed.

_But she's been with me, like, forever!_

_I understand that._

_Oh, one last question._

_What?_

_If you're sterile, how did you and Mom have us? _Entity began to sweat nervously. _Dammit! I can't tell him!_

_Dad, you're thinking out loud. Now tell me!_

_No._

_Tell me!_

_No!_

_TELL ME!_

_GOOD NIGHT SON._

_But Dad!_

_GOOD NIGHT SON._

_But-_

_GOOD NIGHT. _Entity's hands glowed sky blue and he palmed Solar in the solar plexus. Solar woke up abruptly, he looked around. An alarm clock read 11:53. _Wait, I know it's really 7:32, and why am I wearing PJ's? I don't wear clothes!_ Solar looked at the other half of the bed, there was something under the covers. _That's either a dead horse, or Tulip. _He pulled up the bedaheet and found, a yellow horse who was very much alive.

"Hi! I'm (insert a name of a "My Little Pony" doll thing)!" Solar was not amused. He picked up a gun lying on the bedside table and pointed it at his head.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny." He pulled the trigger, and as the bullet was moving up shaft, he quickly pointed it at the pony thing. The impact of the bullet to the horse woke up Solar. He was in his own, one person bed. He got up and was relived to see that he wasn't wearing clothes. A single thought drifted into his mind: _Dad, you have one twisted sense of humor._

* * *

Shadow: _My Little Pony! My Little Pony-_

Solar: Dragon de Sol! (dragon starts mauling Shadow)

Taurus: My. Little. Pony.

Solar: Why you- (lunges for Taurus)

Luna: Grow up you two! (everyone but Luna floats upward)

Me: ANYWAY, I think this is going to be my action best story yet!

Sonic: This is your first action story. That means it HAS TO BE your best.

Me: (presses gray button on DA REMOTE, a safe falls on Sonic)


	2. Balence Ballad

Sonic and Solar were doing what most 15 year old boys do, playing video games, Super Smash Bros Brawl to be exact. "Solar, prepare to feel the wrath of-WHERE THE HELL DID THAT LANDMASTER COME FROM?!" Sonic was playing as himself and Solar was playing as red Falco. Solar flew his tank on top of Sonic (the video game one) and began to drive him into the ground, shot him into the ground, then jumped on him until he died.

"Powned." Sonic got up and punched Solar over the head.

"I could beat you in real life!"

"You wish."

"What? I could crush you like, like-"

"A bug?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah?"

"Hell yeah!" Sonic tackled Solar and tried to pin him down, Solar punched Sonic on the ground, who pushed Solar on the ground, etc. They both wrestled each other until they rolled out the door of Solar's house, over the hills, through the woods, all the way to Angel Island where Knuckles was looking around frantically. He scurried from place to place, no rock was left unturned. He eventually picked up Sonic and Solar, found out that his lost item wasn't there, and threw them several feet behind him and continued to scurry. Sonic got up and asked Knuckles what was the matter-

**Knuckles's POV:**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY WHAT'S THE MATTER? THE MASTER EMERALD BROKE IN THE LAST STORY AND CHAOS IS FREE, doing Chaos-y stuff!"

**3rd Person: **

"Oh, that's a problem." Sonic and Solar bowed their heads in disappointment. When they rose, their green eyes showed a solemn gaze that surprised Knuckles. _I thought to them life was just a game. Looks like I was wrong. _Thunder ran to them holding what appeared to be a pile of broken glass. "Guys, the most important thing in the universe shattered!" Knuckles was the first to respond, "The Master Emerald is the most important thing in the universe! Not a stupid vase!"

"Stupid?! The Judge Sapphire isn't stupid, and it certainly isn't a vase! It shattered and now Order is free doing Order-y stuff!" Sonic tugged on their fur while staring blankly at the sky; they still argued and payed no attention to the hedgehog. It took Solar slapping them both to get them to break up their argument and to look at the sky. The yellow and red echidnas' jaws dropped, along with Sonic's and Solar's.

"Miss me, Sonic?" Eggman was flying in his usual jet pod. But there was a someone-_something_-next to him. It was a red and blue liquid like being with four tenacles for arms and a brain and heart. It landed on the island's edge, it's yellow-green eyes glared at the heroes menaceingly. "I'd like to introduce...er...um...he doesn't really have a name...He's Chaos and a Chaos-like blob-"

"It's Order," Thunder interrupted.

"Well I'm going to call him...um...Blob-A-Lot-Evil-Ness-Choas-Emulator-thing. Blob-A-Lot-Evil- " Knuckles punched the obese genious before he could even finish his command to attack. B.A.L.E.N.C.E. grabbed Knuckles with one of it's tentacles. Knuckles broke free and jumped on its head and it recoiled and appeared to cry out in pain.

"Sonic! Its head is its weak spot!"

"Just like Chaos..." Sonic spun into a ball and Thunder punched him towards the aquatic being. Sonic's fur chackled with an electric current. When he rammed into its heart, it cried out in pain. "Solar," Thunder shouted at Solar, "its heart is another weak spot." Solar grinned and he shot a beam of light towards the creature, it just went through him.

"Oh, so light just goes through you? How 'bout this!" Solar's fist glowed yellow and flashed orange. "FIST DE SOL!" Solar jumped up and punched B.A.L.E.N.C.E. in the head. It reared in agony and fell into a puddle of water. One of Eggman's robot's sucked the puddle up into a little plastic bag. Eggman was about to fly away, the Knuckles jumped up to stop him.

**Knuckles's POV:**

Heh, heh, Eggman's gonna be an omelet when I'm though with him.

**Everyone Else's POV:**

BAD PUN.

**3rd Person:**

Knuckles would have blown up Eggman, but he crashed into Tails, who was carrying Flash, and all three of them fell back onto the floating island. "Is that the best you can do?" Eggman asked. He soon shrieked in terror; Sonic and Solar were playing poker in the back of his floating pod.

"Solar, got any 2's?"

"Sonic, that's Go Fish. This is Poker."

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHH, now I get it! Got any Jokers?" Solar's eye twitched.

"AHHHH!" Eggman yelled. "What are you doing in my ship?!"

"I dunno." Eggman pulled a lever and the two hedgehogs fell on top of their friends. Eggman flew away while laughing all the while.

"Thank for breaking our fall you guys!"

"Sonic," Tails said with his head stuck in the ground. Knuckles pulled him out. Solar spat out a mouthful of dirt into Thunder's face, and he punched him in the stomach. "So, why'd you come hse Tails?" Sonic asked as Solar rolled in agony.

"Well, Eggman released Chaos and Order. Worst of all, he combined them into a four-armed freak!" Sonic just stared blankly at his sidekick.

"Tails, we know that."

"But there's bad news behind that."

* * *

Every member of the Sonic Force team gathered in Tails's living room, crowded around his coffee table. He had two worn out books in front of him, one red, the other blue. Both of them, however, seemed to be too narrow to be considered 'books'. "Guys, as you can clearly see this books are pretty old. But both of them regard a clan of echidnas. The blue one talks about Knuckles's clan and the red on talks about Thunders's."

"Is it just me or are those books a tad narrow?" asked Luna.

"Yeah, but watch this." Tails flipped the blue book over and pushed the two volumes together with their spines facing away from each other. There was a flash of light and what was two books, bacame a purple one. There was a collective gasp.

"Tails did magic!" Big shouted.

"Big deal." Solstice shrugged. "What does it say anyway?"

Tails, opened the book and proceeded to read from it. "'Chaos can not exist without order. Neither can order exist without chaos. One must have balence in life in order to truly exist. But when these beings merge, a new being will be formed. Balence was created to defend life, but he can be easily influnced by negative energy residing in the Chaos Emeralds and Order Saphires. Life can't exist without balence, but life can't exist with Perfect Balence.' That's sounds like a cheesy prophecy to me."

"Eggman doesn't know this, does he?" Solar questioned.

"He may be a genious, but he deosn't realize the destructive capabilies of this beast." K-9 said solemnly, the others nodded in agreement. Silver jumped onto the coffee table.

"I suggest we lead a crusade to defeat Eggman," Silver pointed to nothing in particular. An American flag flew behind him and stars galliantly shone in his eyes. "We must collect the Jewels so we can save the world once again!" Everyone stared at the silver hedgehog.

"Yeah, you get the first one." Shadow said, heading for the door. K-9 and Rouge followed him. One by one, everyone left until the only people left were Silver, who was still in his pose, and Tails. Tails left and closed the door behind him. _Why doesn't anyone respect me or my ideas?_


	3. Barrel Full Of Monkeys

**3rd Person:**

K-9, Amy, Big, Froggy, Cream, and Cheese were all being flown over a thick Mexican jungle, which was dotted with ruins. As the members of Team Rose chatted among themselves, the dark blue wolf picked his teeth while staring out the window. He spat a perfectly clean bone onto the airplane floor, which clatter several times before coming to a stop. His purple eyes stared ruefully at a cake-shaped cloud. _How I am stuck with Team Happy-Happy-Sunshine?! Oh yeah...._

**K-9's Flashback:**

_Plasma was in K-9 cave/tree-of-a-house trying to convince him to go find the first Chaos Emerald. _

_"No, I refuse to go with Team Over-Smile," K-9 said in defiance. __Plasma meowed in a slightly irritated manner. Dogs can be so difficult, he thought._

_"Come on, K-9. You have speed, power, you can destroy matter-which is impossible. Besides, YOUR POWER LEVEL IS OVER 9-" K-9 lifted up the gray cat by his neck-even though Sonic characters don't have any._

_"We went this far without anyone saying any memes, let's keep it that way." The gray cat, who was now starting to turn blue, nodded before being dropped on the dirt floor. "Besides, I'd like to collect Order Sapphires instead." Plasma began to sweat nervously._

_"K-9 it isn't that hard. A Chaos Emerald is currently on the Yucatán Peninsula in Mexico. You'll even have a tracker," Plasma held up a walkie-talkie sized object that K-9 presumed was the Chaos Emerald tracker. "And some nerd in India will be piloting the airplane, thinking it's a Wookie Starfighter."_

_"Plasma, Wookies swing through trees, not hyperspace."_

_"I've never been interested in Star Wars." K-9 rolled his eyes._

_"Just for that, no."_

_"No?!"_

_"Everyone has to know something about Star Wars." _(If you, the reader, don't, that's okay) _A crafty feline grin appeared on the feline's face._

_"Fine...I have to use my trump card...." Plasma pulled out a giant steak and waved it temptingly over K-9's head. He tried to bite it multiple times, but Plasma would pull it away each time. "Want the steak?" K-9 wagged his tail, panted, and nodded. "You sure?" K-9 nodded his head even more vigorously. "You really sure?" K-9 nodded his head so fast, it looked like it was about to fly off. "Then go get it!" Plasma hurled the piece of meat onto the plane Team Rose was waiting on. When K-9 dived on and wolfed down the steak, the plane was already in midair. His stuck his head out the window and managed to hear Plasma yell: "MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!"_

**K-9's POV:**

So much for no memes.

**3rd Person:**

When the plane closed in on the jungle, the aircraft suddenly fell steeply. All of the passengers flew towards the back; K-9 hit the wall and the Big flew towards him. "Aw, fiddlesticks." The fat cat crashed into the dark blue wolf. Cream gasped, thinking the worse; however, K-9 picked up Big and threw him off. "Now to save our skins. NULL DASH!" K-9 disappeared in a purple blur, reappeared in purple blur further up the plane, disappeared again, and so on, up to the pilot chair. He put on a nearby pilot hat and announced silently to himself: "Passengers, we are experiencing minor difficulties." The canine tightened his purple gloves and slammed down on the joy stick. Unfortunately, it broke. "BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

The plane burrowed into the ground. Everyone made it out safely, but the tracker was damaged beyond recognition.

**Cream's POV:**

If it's damaged beyond recognition, how do you know it's a tracker?

**Big's POV:**

I don't know.

**K-9's POV:**

Because we know what it **_was_**.

**Team Rose's POV:**

Oh....

**3rd Person:**

K-9 dusted himself off and looked around. In every direction, it was green. Green, green, green. _Time to eat my veggies. Wait that's terrible. Whatever._ The grumpy wolf looked at the ruined plane in disgust. "Stupid nerd. Come on you guys, we need to find that emerald!" Big managed to get up (with the help of his team mates) and the team (plus the wolf) set off.

ONE HOUR LATER

K-9 was eating a path through the thick jungle while Team Rose talked among themselves as if this was a tour.

"Cheese, can you pull that suspicious looking branch down for me?" The Chao saluted and flew up to the branch and pulled down. K-9 and Big's ears perked up at the faint sound of machinery. Suddenly a hole opened up beneath the group, but K-9 was able to grab onto the edge. Cream grabbed Amy, who grabbed Big, who grabbed K-9.

"Come on K-9, pull us up!"

"I can't!"

"Why?" By now K-9's arms started to ache from the effort.

"Big's...too...fat...." With that, K-9 finally ended his great endeavor and let go. The team fell into the gaping abyss.

* * *

**Amy's POV:**

I was so scared. I thought we were gonna die! I closed my eyes, but instead of seeing some winged guy playing a harp; I woke up sitting with Cream on top of Big, who was on K-9. He then lifted us up and put aside with little effort. I wonder if he really could pull us up in the first place....

**3rd Person:**

When everyone opened their eyes, instead of seeing lots of black, they saw a city of sandstone. Amy got up and began to walk towards it. "What are you waiting for?" Her teammates followed her while K-9 walked on all fours. Amy looked at the dark blue wolf as if he was as a black flamingo. "Why are you walking like that?"

"If anyone attacks, kill them with ease." K-9 smiled, showing a row of sharp teeth. Amy slammed her hammer over his head. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"How can you be so fine with killing people?"

"I'm a wolf, it's in my blood." Amy refused to talk to him for the rest of their walk. As if he cared.

* * *

**Big's POV:**

When we got to the city, we saw a lot of monkeys. They made pretty big buildings, but Froggy pointed at the sun. The sun wasn't really a sun, it was giant, bright gemmy thing. Then I saw the amusement park. Cream was already flying towards it, so I did to.

**3rd person:**

With Big and Cream gone, it was just K-9 and Amy in Monkeytown, an ancient civilization, still alive, under Mexico. They were having as much fun as a barrel full of monkeys. K-9 walked toward the center of the town. The rose colored hedgehog looked at him; he spun around calmly.

"Coming?" Amy reluctantly walked after him. K-9 walked 10 steps, grinned than sprinted forward on all fours. "Catch me if you can, bitch!" he shouted over his stared at him. Then she pulled out her Piko-Piko Hammer, the bane of men, fan girls, and authors everyone. She ran extremely fast after the snickering wolf.

Monkeys are generally fun-liking, genial creatures. But being knocked over by a 15-year old wolf and then, soon after, a 13-year old hedgehog would put anyone in a bad mood. A lot of monkeys were in a bad mood. K-9 ran through crowds, dodging monkeys, stands and trees. He knew calling someone a bitch isn't nice thing to do, unless he/she is a female dog. The wolf rolled so he was running on two legs, he clawed his way through a sandstone wall. He looked over his shoulder. There was a pink figure chasing him. She wielding a large hammer and she looked quite miffed. Monkeys also love bananas. Guess what K-9 and Amy ran into. No, a giant mall covered in diamond, rubies, and other precious stones. K-9 stopped in front of it. When Amy was about to give him the mauling of a lifetime, K-9 grabbed the red war-hammer, without looking, and pointed upward. Amy looked upward.

* * *

After 10 minutes of staring, the canine squealed and ran was about to run inside..but was thwarted by a gloved hand clutching the scruff of his neck.

"Look into my eyes."

"But that trick-"

"LOOK INTO MY EYES, GOSH DARN IT!" K-9 hesitantly did what he was told.

"What do you se- OW!"

"That trick doesn't work on me, I was trying to tell you that."Amy rubbed her eyes. "Look, if an appologyyou want, get it somewhere else." K-9 looked a the building that could give a certain bat a heart attack. He look back down at the leader of Team Rose. "But, don't let that ruin our shopping fun."

"Okay, wait did you say we?"

"Duh."

"Let's go!"

"Yes, and we shall destroy anything that dares stand in our way!" K-9 began to laugh manically, untill stopped by Amy's glare. "Or, we can wait in line." he added sheepishly.

* * *

**K-9's POV:**

I was carrying all of our bags while Amy was pointing out stores. I don't know why, but I like Amy in a way. NO, DON'T GET ANY IDEAS! Amy likes Sonic, not me. I'm too violent to be loved...ANYWAY, Amy finally stopped in front of a video game store. That made me happy because there's this awesome game that came out, Mind Wars. It sounds stupid but imagine Star Wars and Halo put together. It's that awesome. Speaking of awesome I had one awesome chili-dog for lunch. Anyway, Amy walked into a store of the feminine opposite of video games, clothes. Don't get me wrong, I use my feminine side, have you tried my cookies; using my control over nothing, I can get rid of the heat inside a cookie and make a cookie with ice cream inside. Awesome, ain't it?

**3rd Person:**

Amy ran around getting clothes and piling onto the poor wolf until he fell over. Amy stopped when she found a crimson dress with gold trim and sapphire rhinestones. She looked at K-9 and then the dress...

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Cream, Cheese, Big, and Froggy were all having fun on a wicked fast roller coaster. Froggy tried to get up, but went flying up and out of the underground city.

"FROGGY, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

* * *

**Back With K-9 and Amy:**

"Why the hell am I wearing this dress?"

"I need to make sure Cream and co. are okay." The canine turn his head away, closed his eyes, and grunted. "Come on, I'll own you one!"

"No. I'm willing to wear this dress for a minute or two, but why me?"

"Because if it looks good on you, it'll look great on me!"

"...I worry about you..."

* * *

"Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit...." K-9 paced the 3 by 3 changing cubicle,., punctuating each cuss by stomping on the floor with black boot. "What's taking that girl so long?"

**K-9's Mind (shudder):**

Amy, Cream, Big were all about to eaten by a giant moose.

**Reality (yay): **

"OH MY FUCKING GOSH! I GOTTA HELP THEM!" K-9 kicked the door open. One problem: he forgot to take off the dress. So every monkey in the store was staring at the strange dress wearing wolf. _I don't think there even is a giant moose. Wearing this dress must make me this irrational..._

"Ha, ha!" Strike 1.

"Did you laugh at me...?" The group of 17 year-old monkeys began laughing among themselves. "Yeah, you deaf or something?"

"No, I just wanted to put your name on my list..." K-9 turned tail. Bad choice.

"Whoa, you have the biggest tail I have ever seen! It's like a giant mop!" Strike 2.

"DO NOT MAKE FUN OF MY TAIL."

"You mean your big, fat tail?"

"Yes, my tail."

"Well then...FATIO TAILIO!" Three strikes, you're doomed.

"DAMN YOU #$## SONS OF $## WITH A BOWL OF #$#$ GONNA SEND YOU TO ### *&$$!# HIPPOPOTAMUS !##$#$#$$#^# %##%*^*# BITCHES!!" K-9 pulled out two bazookas, one in each hand.

* * *

"La, la-" Amy looked around the ruins of the mall. The once bustling mall was now void of life. Except for one figure. K-9 was wearing the tattered remains of the once beautiful dress. He teared it off and pointed his head upward.

"I AM K-9 THE WOLF!" He howled then fell asleep. Amy woke him up with a swift rap over the head with her hammer.

"Why do you destroy the mall?!"

"They made fun of me."

"K-9, you can't let your anger get out of control like that. You may hurt people you don't intend to."

"What are you, a fortune cookie?" K-9 scoffed. Amy sighed.

"Do you at least have our stuff?" K-9 pulled out multiple shopping bags.

"Alright then let's find that emerald, Cream and Big are searching as we speak."

* * *

K-9 was once again eating through dense jungle. Then his stomach growled.

"I'm hungry." Amy slapped herself on the face.

"You've been eating through this jungle. How are you hungry?"

"I need meat."

"Shut up and keep going." K-9 shrugged and began clawing through vegetation. He stopped and put his hand in his mouth.

"Someone's cranky."

"Cranky? You blew up a mall!"

"Touche."

"Is there a tail dangling from your mouth?" As she said this K-9 tried to swallow the wagging tail, but ended up choking. She whacked him on the back; he coughed up a chipmunk which coughed up a glittering, green Chaos Emerald. Amy picked up. "Well, thank your wolfish hunger, we found the Emerald-without that tracker." K-9 vomited in victory.

"I don't feel good..." the normally-dark blue-wolf-who-is-now-green began to vomit repeatedly.

"Lie on your back, I think you have food poisoning." K-9 rolled over. But he couldn't get an rest because a certain doctor came.

"HO-HO-HO-HOHO!" Yes, Eggman was there to take the Emerald from the weak wolf. Amy brandished her signature weapon. Her jade eyes sparked with intensity.

"You must be crazy, deformed, screwed, a combination, or all to think I going to give this to you." The doctor laughed again. He pressed a Ying-Yang button on the dashboard of his hover-pod. A small glass container lowered from the base of the floating chair. It opened with a slight hissing sound and out popped-

"Balence!"

"That's his name?"

"According to some book."

"Anyway, attack!" The blob of liquid chaos/order rolled into a ball, of jelly, and began shooting tentacles, of jelly. The wolf was done resting; K-9 jumped to his feet and squished a tentacle in his thankfully gloved hand. He looked at the dripping red and blue ooze on his hand in disgust. He wiped the goo off on Amy's shoulder.

"Ew, I was supposed crush the tentacle, not squish it." Amy wiped off the goo with a leaf. "Uh, Amy...?" K-9 dodged another attack from Balence._ It's jello, what's the worst it could do?_ A stray tentacle punctured a rather large boulder. _Poke through rock. That's nice._While Amy was parrying blows with her hammer, K-9 Null Dashed up to Egghead...and threw up yet again. "Oh jeez..." He resumed his digestive agony. The wolf soon dashed into the bushes.

"Poor him," Amy said just as her hammer was knocked out of her hands. She jumped to the side expecting Big to punch the doctor's lights out. But all that came was a small, green leaf. A small, green, painless leaf.

"Haha! You can't do a thing without someone's help!" the doctor mocked, "Why don't you go home and bake cookies?" Amy just about had enough, she was called a bitch, a dress she wanted was incinerated, and now this mad, fat scientist thought she was a "damsel in distress." The pink hedgehog pushed her bangs out of her eyes, picked up and dusted off her mallet. She uncapped the handle and flipped a switch on the bottom of her weapon. When she threw it in the air, it came down as a RAOMSYE-9376 Plasma Rifle, fully loaded.

* * *

**Amy's Flashback:**

_Plasma handed Amy her Piko-Piko Hammer. It looked exactly the same way it did when the gray cat asked to borrow it._

_"What did you do to it?"_

_"I made it into a sick gun."_

_"Sick?"_

_"Boy talk for awesome."_

_"It looks like the hammer."_

_"See the bottom of the handle?"_

_"Yeah." The cat was bubbling with excitement. He open the cap and flipped the switch. He threw the hammer up and it came down as a sleek, red and gold gun._

_"...So?"_

_"It's a RAOMSYE-9376 Plasma Rifle. RAOMSYE is an anagram of AMY ROSE. The 9376 is the chance, to one, of Sonic liking you." Amy snatched the gun and aimed-"DON'T SHOOT THAT IN MY GENERAL DIRECTION!" Plasma was hidding behind a wall of pure energy he conguredwith his powers. "You can only shoot that gun once, and the amount of power released is basically a mini-Eclipse Cannon. But just as strong. So use it in case of emerency."_

**3rd Person:**

"The doctor's gonna need a doctor." Amy pulled the trigger. B-

*wearesorrybutthereisnoonomatopoeiainthehumanreadingrangethatcancapturethepainEggmanisexperiencingHAHA*

* * *

K-9 was finally done vomiting. He waved his hand over the barf and it disappeared with a flash of purple light. He picked up the Chaos Emerald and spun arround...and banged his head on a floating "S-Rank" sign. Amy dusted off her gun and it quickly reverted back in to her normal Piko-Piko Hammer. He chuckled at the thought of the immense pain Eggman experienced.

"I am impressed." Amy spun around at the sound of the voice, K-9 was applauding slowly. "Impressed enough to give you this," He threw a small white package. When Amy opened it, a loud, happy sounding shriek resonated trhough the jungle.

"Thank you!!!" A ghost of a ghost of a ghost of a ghost of a ghost of a ghost of a ghost of a ghost of a blush appeared on K-9's face.

"It was the least I could do."

"In fact, I have a present for you." Amy pulled out a silver oven.

"Thank-" Amy dropped it on him. He lifted it up then was knocked down by a random, flying frog.

"You found Froggy!"


	4. Rain or Corrupted Shine

**3rd Person:**

Sonic, was reading a novel on a hammock. He was enjoying his free day. No fan girls, no Eggman, no blackmail by Shadow, just him and some nice literature. Then a wolf, rabbit, hedgehog, and fat cat landed on him. Good bye free day. K-9 pulled out Sonic's limp blue body from under him and slapped Sonic to wake him up.

"Huh?" Sonic sleeply blinked and K-9 slapped him again, harder.

"Your turn, Blue Boy."

"But-"

"I'll rip yours off if you don't go and get a Chaos Emerald this instant."

"But-"

"BUT NOTHING," K-9 roared. "YOU'RE GOING!" The wolf used him strength and threw the hedgehog as if he was a Christmas ornament, sending flying off to crash and shatter somewhere. Ouch.

* * *

**Plasma's POV:**

Sonic's lucky he landed in my airship. It's a five-seater, real leather stuffed with-

**Tulip's POV:**

Hello? Vegetarian here!

**Plasma's POV:**

Sorry.

**Solar's POV:**

You eat meat! How are you a vegetarian?

**3rd Person:**

Tulip was about to hit Solar over the head with her staff, but Sonic was used as a human shield. Sonic retaliated and the three of them began to fight in loudly and painfully. Unfortunately for them, all they managed to do was to break Shadow's iPod while he was listening to it. Never break Shadow's iPod. He was about to unleash a Chaos Javelin (a Chaos Spear 30 feet long and 5 feet in diameter) on Sonic and Solar, who were preparing a Sonic Wind and Dragon de Sol respectively, but Plasma grabbed all of their wrists. (He grabbed Sonic and Shadow's with his hands, Solar's with his tail.)

"You guys came to pick up a Chaos Emerald somewhere in/under London, and it should stay that way. You were planned to get it without any casualties. I will not have anyone or thing ruin a plan! GET IT?!" The cat's gray fur cackled dangerously with electricity. The hedgehogs shook their head as if their lives depended on it. Some armadillo died because he screwed up Plasma's plan. "Good." Plasma sat down and the electricity disappeared as if it was never there.

* * *

The four team members stepped of the plane and onto rainy ol' London. As usual, it was raining; except for around Solar, who madea patch of sunlight around him. The ebony-angsty hedgehog punched the pure black (a color that has 90% more black!?) one out of the patch, but it moved with him. Sonic groaned in unison with Solar. "I hate England/Shadow!"

**Sonic's POV:**

I hate England, it's wet. 25/7-

**Shadow's POV:**

There are 24 hours in a day, dunce.

**Sonic's POV:**

I said 25 to emphasize that it rains a lot.

**Solar's POV:**

Impressive.

**Sonic's POV:**

Anyway, back to my narration. So we were walking through Enland, without coats, umbrellas, or water shields. I wish we could look for the emerald in Iceland, no that isn't ice...y. Anywhere else in Europe would be fine. On the border of Scotland and England, it doesn't rain on the other side. It's wierd, but fun to push bagpipers in to England.

* * *

**3rd Person:**

Big Ben chimed loudly to the rainy, yet not that gloomy, city that it was 5 o'clock. Sonic stomach rumbled, it was dinner-

**Luna's POV:**

IN ENGLAND, DINNER IS LUNCH AND SUPPER IS DINNER! GET IT RIGHT!

**3rd Person:**

Sonic stomach rumbled, it was supper time. Happy? The azure hedgehog's ears pricked up as his chili dog sensor found a chili dog stand ten kilo- ten kilo-. Wait, this is the metric system, one kilometer is 5/8 meyels (have to spell it wrong), so ten meyels is 16 kilometers! Anyway, he found a hotdog stand 16 kilometers away and ran to it at 160 kmph meaning he'd get there in a minute. Shadow cursed the hungry hedgehog and ran after him. Solar shrugged at ran past the other two, Tulip slowly (relative to S, S, and S's speeds, fast enough for the "speed boost" - see Sonic Rush) ran after them. _Boys._

Solar skidded to a halt just centimeters in front of the bronze goat's hot dog stand, in other words, Solar ran at top speed for 1 second to get ahead, and braked for 58. Sonic and Shadow stopped on the dime behind him and a second later Tulip, who was slightly out of breath. Solar looked behind him ruefully. He would high-five Tulip, maybe a peck on the cheek, but his dad said 'no' and he always knew best. When Solar tried to prove him wrong, the laws of nature changed.

"One foot long chili dog please!" The goat set up a one-meter wide umbrella and pulled out a meter long chili dog. Sonic squealed and gave the food vendor a twenty.

"You might want an umbrella or two for your group." Solar disappeared and reappeared with 4 umbrellas. Sonic was about to shallow the huge hot dog, but Shadow pulled out a small knife and cut the hog dog into 3 smaller pieces, he and Solar each took a piece. Tulip ate Shadow's piece.

"That was unlady-like."

"Screw that, you didn't share." Tulip said obstinately. Shadow pulled out a gun in anger and a rather loud report sounded through the river-side town. "That wasn't you was it, Shadow?"

"No, it wasn't."

"Someone is shooting at us aren't they?"

"Yep." The team of hedgehog turned slowly to the right and saw a small squad of G.U.N. troops with automatic pistols.

"You four are under arrest!"

"For what." Sonic said defiantly.

"For doing stuff your not supposed to!" Solar ran up to the leader of the squad, which looked like he teleported, and poked him in the eyes. As he howled in pain, Solar ran through the streets, at the speed of light. Ten seconds after he ran his voice said:

"RUN!" The remaining hedgehogs did just that.

* * *

**Sonic's POV:**

Run, that was all that was on my mind. G.U.N. wants us dead again so we have to avoid them, again. Who knows what Shadow did? But that doesn't matter now, It's a matter of life or death, run- Then I crashed into Solar, who was running as fast as I do for once.

"Ow." Blood dripped from my nose and stained my gloves.

"Sorry, dude."

The only people who are going to be sorry are us if those G.U.N. guys catch us." Speaking of, which ten soldiers came out and began to shoot at us. I jumped into a ball and Solar 'teleported' away. You know, going at the speed of light should illegal. After bouncing on the soldiers' heads and out of harms way, I landed behind them. I put my hands together and a ball of blue wind formed between them. "SONIC WIND!" I swung my hands in every direction and the wind pushed the soldiers out of my way. Next, I ran through some puddles, drenching the already wet soldiers.

"Catch ya later!" I bet Solar can't do anything like that!

"DRAGON DE SOL!" You know what...

**Solar's POV: **

You know, I used to hate mechs. They're big, mean, and they shoot at you endlessly. Well after fighting five of them, I realized their not that bad. Dragons can incinerate them and they make great ashes! Dragons of solar energy that is. Anyway, I ran into-literally ran into- Shadow who finished spearing several mechs with his Chaos Spears, duh.

"You idiot! Stop crashing into stuff!"

"Wow, not a swear in that sentence. You're been working on that." The ebony hedgehog bowed deeply.

"Thank you." He stood up again and looked around. "Hey where's your girlfriend?" A tank that with a vine around it flew through the air. Tulip calmly walked to us, albeit soaked from the pouring rain. I smiled and mentally slapped myself on the forehead. _Break up with her. _"I'm on your bad side aren't I?" Shadow asked. A fist shaped vine punched him.

"You could say that." Tulip pulled out a small cyan crystal. It pulsed with energy, Shadow and I felt it.

"That's not a Chaos Emerald..." Shadow said.

"...yet it has some sort of energy pulsing from it." I finished. Tulip tossed it upward and caught it.

"I took it from a soldier. They had a cache of them." Shadow closed his eyes and looked down.

"The Chaos Emerald is below us. We need Sonic here fa-" Sonic ran to us on cue. He also had a crystal in his hand.

"I found the-"

"It ain't." Tulip threw the crystal up and began to "dig' with her staff.

"What are you waiting for? Dig!" I was going to but the crystal came down and shattered. It immediately stopped raining and the sun came out. How didn't I figure it out!

"It's solar energy!" Everyone turned to me. "It's the same stuff that I manipulate-you kno, Fist de Sol, Dragon de Sol? It's not Chaos energy, but it's still powerful stuff."

"Whatever," Shadow scoffed. "Let's just get that emerald." Shadow pulled out Knuckles's Shovel Claws and dug into the ground until there was a hole leading into the earth. When we couldn't see him, a voice called out: "Coming or not?" We all jumped down the hole-wait, why did Shadow have Knuckles's claws?

* * *

**3rd Person:**

The four hedgehogs landed in a cyan colored temple, complete with faint pale-blue lights. The walls were made of three thousand year old blue coral, yet it looked like it was still alive and healthy. The floor was covered in a brillant blue and gold mosaic dispicting some sort of ancient utopia. However, this coral temple and all in it wasn't well illuminated as the light was rather pale so nothing could be seem further than five meters away. Sonic looked down and saw a nearby stairway leading, down. He took a deeeeeeep breath, and spat in its direction. His siliva flew, then fell several hundred meters before what sounded like a splat was heard.

"That ruined the floor." Tulip stated before looking down the stairs. "Well, here we go." Tulip pulled out her wooden staff and used as walking stick, and began to walk down the stairs. "1000000 bottles of beer on the wall, 1000000 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 999999 bottles of beer on the wall!"

After standing around for a few minutes, Solar backed up several paces and scratched a foot on the ground, just like a bull would before charging. Shadow grinned inwardly and stuck out his foot in Solar's line of running. When Solar shot forward, he tripped and fell down the stairs.

"That's gonna hurt tomorrow." Sonic turned to his darker counterpart.

"Wanna Chaos Control down?"

"And see him fall? Duh!" Shadow focused his Chaos energy to bend space. "Chaos Control!" Shadow and Sonic disappeared in a flash of red light.

* * *

Tulip stepped on the last step of the stairwell. "No bottles of beer on the wall!" With that, Solar tumbled into his purple furred girlfriend and landed on top of her. They both blushed madly.

"Well this is awkward." A flash of red light came and Shadow and Sonic were there to see Solar on top of Tulip.

"Well, well, well. We leave for 10 minutes and look what happens?" Shadow shook his head at Solar, who was stammering to come up with a defence. "If it wasn't for us, who knows? And Solar, I thought you believed in abstinence. Tisk, tisk." Solar ran to a nearby pillar and began to slam his head into it repeatedly.

"I'm not a pervert, I'm not a pervert, I'm not a pervert..." Tulip got up, off the ground and slapped Shadow. He glared at her, his blood red eyes piercing her calm blue ones.

"Look what you did, Shadow!" Tulip said pointing to Solar. Sonic walked up to his interdementional counterpart and slapped him so he would stop.

"Instead of fighting among ourselves, we should find a certain emerald...." Tulip hesitantly nodded. Shadow looked away. "Good." Sonic ran down a dark corridor. Solar shrugged and 'teleported' after him. Shadow actually teleported away, leaving Tulip alone in the ancient maze of a temple. _Yay. _Tulip walked down the path following the mural on the floor. _It looks like this place was some sort of haven that was built in present day U.K._Tulip walked down the path, following the story depicted by the pictures. _Apparently, people became greedy for the crystals that they used to harvest the sun's energy. _Tulip 'read' the symbols on a nearby gold plaque, imagining what they said.

"'A war broke out, the impure blood and tears of loss shed mingled with city's water and ultimately poisoned the crystals and the solar energy contained was corrupted; repelling the sun's light and bringing a seemingly endless rain. We realized what we brought upon ourselves buried the remaining crystals, hoping to get rid of the corrupt energy. Unfortunately, it didn't work. We hope people of future generations can forgive us and not repeat our mistakes.'" Tulip tripped on another plaque, with the translation of the symbols. _Wow, it's what I said!_ Tulip found a blood red jewel mottled with clear and black specks along with the plaque. Tulip realized what G.U.N. was trying to do, and realized that G.U.N must be stopped. She ran off in the direction the story continued with the plaque and crystal in hand.

* * *

Shadow, Sonic, and Solar all found the room that held the Chaos Emerald. Unfortunately, it also held thousands of sun crystals, which looked exactly like the emerald. "This sucks." Shadow closed his eyes trying to home in on the Chaos energy, but the vast amounts of solar energy made it hard to focus. "We'll need a sonar or something to find the emerald." (Guess what two names make up Sonar? Sequel to the sequel...?) Tulip ran into the room with the corrupt crystal and the plaque.

"Solar, destroy the temple and every crystal in it. NOW!" Solar raised an eyebrow. Before Tulip could explain, several G.U.N. mech broke through the roof of the chamber with loud shattering sounds.

"Well, isn't it the group that should hold their namesake up to their heads?" Shadow jeered. A mech with drab green and gold accents walked up to Shadow, and kicked him across the room. The ebony hedgehog crashed into the wall, breaking several crystals along the way. Shadow spat blood onto a crystal, and it became slightly stained. Shadow growled and jumped off the wall and into a mech, knocking it over. Shadow ripped the soldier out of the cockpit and threw him into a switch. When the lad's face collided with the brick, it pushed in and a large rumbling ratteled the temple.

A large hole opened up in the center of the room and what floated above it was no other than the Chaos Emerald. "Thanks for crushing your face agianst the wall!"

"You're so violent." Solar looked over the edge.

"Guys, look." A large gold and blue dragon pulled its head out of the the hole. Its crystalline blue eyes were filled with energy...and hate. Solar, Sonic, Shadow, and Tulip all poised for battle. Unfortunately, the G.U.N. soldiers walked their mechs in front of the heroes.

"Sorry, you aren't authorized." Tulip's eyes blue eyes sparked with a sudden anger.

"You just want to steal the power the crystals possess! A whole civilization fell into oblivion because they abuse the crystals' power! The crystals were made to improve life, not warfare! I think-" A tranquilizer dart from a soldier put her to sleep.

"Now, men...MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" The mech charged slowly at the dragon. When the squadron reached the edge of the pit, they pulled out various weapons and fired at the dragon. It roared and breathed golden flames onto the mechs, incinerating them and their pliots. But one pliot was a coward, and he ejected hemself out of the temple as if his life depended on it. It did.

"I think we should try now," Sonic said sheepishly. S and S nodded. Solar ran around the room to gain momentum, then his hand glowed gold and it left an orange trail of energy. He jumped into the pit, where rest of the dragon's body would be, and rolled to keep his precious momentum. "Fist de-" The dragon's eyes glew red and Solar's strength was sapped from him. "I'm done." The onyx hedgehog jumped from wall to wall, hoping to get out unscathed. Unfortunately, spikes around the beast's neck shot out to impale him; one managed to scratch him as he jumped out. "Ugh, it can drain solar energy as well as use it."

"Then it's time for CHAOS!" Shadow Chaos Controled on top of the dragon's head. It shook violently to send him flying off, Shadow held on and tried steady his aim at the spot between its eyes. When he finally got it: "CHAOS SPEAR!" Multiple spears of chaos energy shot at the beast's eyes and skull. It just opened its mouth, and swallowed them whole. Sonic jumped at the guardian, a large ball of blue wind between his hands. "SONIC HURRICANE!" Winds as strong as those found in a hurricane slashed at the creature, battering it untill it fell back into its hole, defeated.

"Why do you get the kill?" Shadow asked.

"Shut up and get the emerald that's been floating there the entire time." Shadow and Solar looked behide them and sure enough, there it was. Shadow jumped across the pit and caught the emerald.

"Guys, Tulip was right; we need to destroy this place."

"Sure, maybe it will finally stop raining."

"That's typical of you to say, Sonic."

"Sonic," Solar commanded, "get Tulip out of here." Sonic saluted, picked up the still-sleeping purple hedgehog and ran out of the temple.

"Shadow, absorb as much corrupt energy as you can; I'll absorb solar energy. We need to drain every crystal in here of the energy it contains."

"Whatever." The two black hedgehogs focused on assilmilating as much power as they could hold. Red and cyan particles of energy came and landed on their body, seeping in on contact. "How much left?"

"About 63%"

"Dang it." Shadow opened his eyes and the flow of corrupt energy burst open, as if a dam of sorts was shattered. He buckled slightly, the sudden burst of energy hurt slightly.

"Slow down, your body can't absorb energy that quickly!"

"You're too slow."

"Heh," Solar opened his eyes as well and the flow of solar energy increased exponitiously.

"Now...how...much...left...?" The amount of energy was getting to them.

"About...23...percent....Shadow...spread...the...energy."

"What's...that...supposed...to...mean...?" Cyan markings appeared all over Solar's body, from his pupilless, cyan eyes, to the crest on his head, his arms, legs, and body.

"You're containing all the power in your chest and stomach, spread it." Pale red markings appeared on Shadow, spouting from his chest to the rest of his body. His pupilless, already-red eyes shone with vitality.

"Ah, much better. Now how much left?"

"None! Now we have to get rid of this place."

"CHAOS BLAST!"

"DRAGON DE SOL!"

* * *

Sonic looked at the area the temple was. Suddenly, cyan waves of energy coursed through the ground; crumbling the temple into ruins. Then a large blast of red Chaos/corrupt energy oblitrated the remains. Shadow and Solar appeared with a flash of red light.

"Aw, the power's gone."

"Shadow, it was a one-shot thing."

"Darn."

"Hey, you haven't swore this whole chapter!"

"Yay." Shadow walked away, and stubbed his toe on a rock.

"AW ****! THAT ******* HURT! THIS ROCK SUCKS **** WITH A LOAD OF ****** IN ***** ****** ******** ********* ******* SOUP **************************************************************************."

"That was short lived."

* * *

**Elsewhere:**

The cowardly soldier was seated in a military base, in front of his superior. He could be in serious troble: decharge, ridicule or worse.

"You're the last of your squadron. Our reports tell us that they all were killed because of some dragon."

"Yeah!"

"And you survived how?"

"..."

"COWARD!"

"No, those hedgehogs killed them! I survived by luck!"

"Hmm, I kind of liked the black one. Anyway, those miscreants must be disposed!"

* * *

**This isn't my best chapter, but my writing's better. Please R,R,R, and R: Rest, Relax, Read and Review!**


	5. Honor Among Thieves

Me: I am no longer doing author's sections, as people think they're a part of the story.

* * *

**3rd Person:**

Rouge, contrary to common belief, does not live in her club or near it for that matter. Instead she lives in a rather large mansion about ten miles away from everyone else, a brief jog for some of the Sonic Force members. However, it was six in the morning and almost no one was in the mood to walk to a treasure hunters mansion at that hour. The owner was awake, sleepily reading a novel in a jade colored armchair by a fire place. The bat didn't notice a grey figure open the door and walk in. Rouge blinked slowly, dozing off until something interrupted her journey to the limbo between sleep and consciousness:

"ROUGE!" The nineteen-year-old bat jumped out the chair and saw none other than, the nineteen-year-old cat Plasma. His gray fur looked the ashes of the flickering fire in its respective place.

"You almost scared me out of my suit!"

"Like you would care..." Plasma muttered under his breath. Being around Rouge sent a chill up his spine. Besides, Knuckles threw a rock-hard meatball sub the last time he was within 10 feet of Rouge.

"Plasma, don't you think that it's kind of creepy to enter a girl's house, early in the morning, alone?" Plasma smiled his signature wry smile.

"Ah, but I'm not alone." With that, a purple cat somersaulted out of the fireplace unsinged. She stood up and smiled at the treasure hunting bat, who groaned: the cat was Rouge's biggest fan, Plasma's little sister, Ears the Cat. "You two have to go up to ARK -um, its remains- and retrieve the Chaos Emerald."

"How are we going to get up there?" Ears inquired.

"In a rocket."

* * *

Plasma led the two girls to the house he shared with Ears. Because they were all somewhat nocturnal, the trio arrived with minimal injury. When Rouge saw the cats' house, she was a bit shocked; they lived in a one story ranch, not the high-tech laboratory she imagined. Plasma pulled out a remote and pressed the green button opening the garage door.

**Rouge's POV:**

Most people have cars in their garages. Boys around Plamsa's age usually have motorcycles or Extreme Gear. Leave it to Plasma and Tails to have a space fleet.

**3rd Person:**

Plasma hopped up into a small golden spaceship. He beckoned to the girls to step on board.

"I welcome you to the C-Elec. 7. I plan to make six more for a larger ship Tails and I plan to build. Anyway, it will take about three hours to get to ARK; I recommend making yourselves comfort-" Plasma looked at his little sister snoring not-so-softly in the backseat. Rouge and Plasma's sweat dropped (writing expressions is hard). "-able. Well, prepare for lift off in 3, 2, 1-" The engine sparked to life and the cockpit was filled with a blue light for a second. The 'driveway' in front of the garage lite up, showing the pilot, Plasma, which way to take off. The rear of the spacecraft was surrounded with fire and the C-Elec. 7 took off into the starry sky with the crescent moon in full view.

* * *

Plasma was playing around on the laptop built into the ship. He look at the clock, which read 6:30. He sighed and filpped on the auto-pilot switch. _I love stuff like this, but 3 hours? This is going to be a long ride. _He looked at the sleeping treasure hunter in the shotgun seat-no the older one. Plasma stared at her for several seconds until she said:

"Boo." Plasma screamed and shot towards the other side of the vehicle, his heart pounding in his chest. Rouge chuckled slightly, she could probably scare Plasma to the other side of the planet if she tried. "You know, your going to have to get over your prudishness eventually."

"I'm not a prude, you're just...a...um...." Rouge rolled her turquoise eyes before looking at the cat and shaking her head.

"You want me to change the subject, don't you?"

"Please." Plasma looked at the crescent moon, which was actually a crescent as opposed to a silver disc. "Why is the moon like that?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"No, our dimension had a normal moon."

"Well, this alien, Black Doom, tried to blow up the planet with a large cannon, the Eclipse Cannon. Shadow managed to stop him, but not before Doom could use the cannon on the moon. Luna probably isn't happy about that. Plasma? Plasma?!" The gray tabby was fast asleep on Rouge's lap. She contemplated moving his head, but he wouldn't have the scare of his life when he woke up. Rouge pulled out her copy of Dusk and began to read it. _It's amazing how well writen this book is. I am going to see the movie coming out soon._

The ship's clock read 8:53, seven minutes away from arrival. Rouge woke up and looked at the sleeping cat, who drooled on her lap. She thanked herself for wearing a waterproof jumpsuit. She looked outside and saw the lifeless remains of Shadow's birthplace. Once it was a place of science, but ever since G.U.N raided the colony, no one lived there. Except for a fat lizard. Then she noticed two things: the clock read 8:53, meaning that the ship was near the ARK and two, they weren't slowing down.

"Um, Plasma?" The cat snored in response.

"Plasma?" The cat turned over.

"Plasma, we are going to crash." The cat snapped to attention, not even realizing were he rest his head.

"Reverse thrusters, cut the engines, cut the power. Wait, Windows isn't working!!?!?!!" Plasma pushed every button in sight, "ANYTHING SO WE DON'T DIE!!!!!!!!!" With all of Plasma's screaming, Ears blinked and woke up. She yawned and scratched herself and looked outside. The rapidly approaching ARK didn't phase her, the purple cat simply pressed a clearly marked OFF button and the ship stopped immediately in its tracks. The clock beeped at 9:00 and a mechanical voice said: "You have arrived at your destination." The trio just groaned.

* * *

Rouge flew into the steel satellite, Ears did the breaststroke. The white bat looked back at Plasma, who was still in the ship.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Nah, you and Ears could use the bonding experience." Ears smiled a typically cute nine-year old smile while Rouge walked down the steel corridor, each step accented by a clank. Ears ran after and their footsteps became less and less audible. Plasma reclined in his chair and twirled his whiskers in boredom. His light green eyes drifted towards Rouge's book...

"When are we going to start doing the spy stuff?" Ears inquired. Rouge ignored her and looked at the walls of the hallway, covered in pipes and tubes coming from who knows where. Rouge closed her makeup covered eyes and shook her head. "Well?" Rouge quickened her pace, trying to leave the cat in the sterile dust. _Is there any way to get this wannabe off my back?!_"Rouge? Rouge, Rouge, Rouge, Rouge, Rouge, Rouge, Rouge, Rouge, Rougerougerougerougerougerougerougerougerougerougerougerougerougerougerougerouge-" Something in the treasure hunter mind's snapped.

"SHUT UP! I absolutely despise you, why don't you get that in your head? I work solo and partner up only when the need arises! I don't take apprentises!" Tears began to well up in Ears's eyes; she ran down the hallway, spirit crushed. Rouge wiped the dust off her hands in satifaction: the annoyance was gone, she was going to add another jewel to her collection, and she had peace and-

"What in bloody hell was that for?!?" Rouge fell over in surprise. Plasma's head filled up her communicator screen and judgeing by the vein throbing on his forehead, the calm cat wasn't very calm.

"What's the matter, Plasey?" Rouge tried (and failed) to say seductively.

"My little sister's crying and lost in a giant space colony, that's what!" Plasma said, clearly irked. Normally when Rouge said that nickname, Plasma would immediately start stammering like an idiot. But the feline's anger overrode his prudishness. For the time being anyway. "She better be alright or...or..."

"Can't finish your- wait is that Dusk in your hand?" Plasma's IQ was effectively knocked down by several hundred points.

"Um...uh...."

"I didn't know you liked books like that, Plasey." The name 'Plasey' isn't very seductive, but Plasma was back to his girl-fearing self again.

".........................................................just get my sister and that emerald."

* * *

Rouge crumbled up a candy wrapper and threw it away. Who knew the colony would still have a fully stocked vending machine? She walked on the steel floor with a slight spring in her step. The last time she was on this place was when she met Shadow two years back. And now, it was just a simple walking around aimlessly until she found a precious, power-packed emerald._ Why are they called Emeralds if only one of them is green?_ Rouge never got to finish her thought, a black blur (no not him) flew past her line of vision. If it wasn't for her faster-than-average sight, she might not have seen it. The blur bounded to a stop, then continued to blitz down the hall. Rouge threw a bomb at it, the figure spun around and countered it with a 5-pointed gold star with a flashing red sphere in the center. The two projectiles collided in midair and exploded, filling the corridor with acrid black smoke.

Rouge coughed and got back on guard. The smoke cleared and the mysterious thief was still there, coughing violently regardless of the facemask it was wearing. Rouge spun toward the figure in a blinding fast cyclone, foot forward. The figure bent backward into a bridge, causing Rouge to sail over. _Wow, he's flexible._The thief flipped into a handstand and jumped toward Rouge in a powerful kick. Rouge was sent back several feet, but was protected by her heart-shaped breastplate. She charged back into the skirmish with a flurry of kicks. The masked figure blocked some of them, but realized its predicament and flipped back onto its tail, rolled backwards, and ran off. "Hey, get back here!" With a flap of her graceful black wings, she took off after her opponent.

"Plasma, this is Rouge, come in!" Rouge called into her com-link. It bleeped to life, and Plasma was once again his old self: calm and composed.

"Yes?"

"There's some guy here too and he wants the emerald too!" Plasma meowed with chagin. Thing had been thrown out of whack lately.

"Is it that blue raccoon behind you?" Rouge turned around and saw a raccoon near her age, grinning sheepishly. Ten seconds later, there was another hole in the ARK and there was a blue UFO (if it's blue, isn't it identified?) floating from it. Rouge continued walking through the halls of the colony. An air vent was near her and a slight noise that was like feathers falling on snow. Of course, Rouge heard it. Plasma continued: "The Emerald is mostly in the shrine at the center of the ARK. The quickest way there is through the sewer." Rouge groaned. A waterproof suit wouldn't keep the smell out.

"What about the air vent?"

"Obvious, but good enough. Wait, about your assailant, we could interrogate him. Go to the medical wing and get some muscle cream and that knockout gas stuff."

"Where's the wing?"

"Two floors below you. But don't-" Plasma heard a loud explosion and saw Rouge fly down a few floors. The hospital, over-sanitized smell filled her nose. She snatched a bottle of lotion and a tank of knockout gas._ Now for the vent._ Rouge looked at the grated cover, then kicked it in upon itself. She began to crawl in, as she crawled through the dark steel shaft, her mind wandered to the 19-year-old prude reading Duskin the ship. She turned on her wrist-comlink. "What now?"

"Are you going to take me to the movie...?"

"Shut up." Plasma turned off his comlink and a sleeping cat appeared on Rouge's screen. It's naive and somewhat cute appearance reminded the crawling bat of a certain someone. _SHUT UP! I absolutely despise you, why don't you get that in your head? I work solo and partner up only when the need arises! I don't take apprentices! _Rouge's harsh words resonated in her head, shocking herself at her own cruelty. She was once a budding treasure hunter. _I'll buy her a frozen yogurt when we get home. _She bat bumped into a feline figure, the same one from earlier.

"We meet again."

* * *

After some brutal fighting in a rather small space, the two thieves fell into the water surrounding the temple, the same water that Biolizard did his business in. You know...read the paper. Rouge threw several depth charges into the purple water. The cat looked down, then suddenly it found itself in midair and crashing onto the worn stone bricks on the floor. Rouge threw a small bomb into mid-air, then kicked it at high-speed at the black-clothed hunter. It caught it with superhuman-er animal skill, but a bit late; it exploded in its hand. Fortunately, the bomb was made to push things back more than destroy them.

It was pushed deep into the ground, sending out brinks and dirt from the direction of the hole. The white bat looked down the hole. A drop of water rolled out of her hair and into the hole. After several second a splash was heard and water overflowed and formed a puddle around Rouge's shoes. She smiled and turned around, content with the loss of competition. Her smile soon turned into a face of worry; the figure soon out of the water several yards away from Rouge and threw another golden star, this time with a translucent yellow sphere, into the murky water. A large electrical discharge coursed through the water, Rouge's shoes and ultimately Rouge. She was severely weakened and her assaliant took the opportunity, she grabbed Rouge when she landed and jumped toward the begise pillars surrounding the temple. The black cat threw the bat into the pillar while in midair. _Oh, fudgicle. _The enigmatic feline flipped multiple times in midair and delivered a punishing axekick to Rouge's shoulder, sending her quickly to the ground. She landed with an explosion of dirt and bricks.

"Some one needs more practice." Rouge struggle to get up to grab the jewel at the shrine's altar, but collapsed. The cat smiled at her victory and walked up the steps to the glittering clear emerald. She picked it up and held a magnifying glass up to it. "Yep, it's real."

"You...don't understand." Rouge was drifting in a out of consciousness.

"Oh, yes I do." Rouge smiled and pressed a button on her comlink. Suddenly, a white, flying object that resembled the knockout gas container flew into the black cat and sent her flying into the pillar opposite Rouge, who was rubbing the feeling back to her muscles. _I wish I had that cream right now. _She reached down and pulled off the black cat's face mask, revealing

"EARS!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!?!?!?!?!! (insert interobang)" Rouge was absolutely stunned, she was 'beaten' by another thief -worse of all- one that was nine and annoyed her to no end. She grumbled and took the clear emerald from Ears and began to walk to the ship, with Ears mocking her on how she got the emerald first.

* * *

**Plasma's POV:**

That was a great book! But the guy the main character falls in love with- Cole Edwards- is just...weird. A weird vampire who drinks Kool-Aid constantly. Anyway, Rouge and Ears came back and Rouge looked tired, defeated even. So when we all thought it was going swell...the Master Emerald, which looked like it was pasted back together with glue, came from Mobus and dashed my ship to pieces! Man, Knuckles is protective. So now we're falling back to Mobus. Not a bad idea, but we'd burn to pieces upon reentry. That'll screw up my schedule, epically.

**Ears's POV:**

First, falling to Earth was fun. Then, I started to feel hot, then, my fur started smoldering-never a good sign. So I had to save us all, again. Yes, again! Remember that time when Plasma made the animation-never mind. So I pulled out an Ice Star, then a Water Star and shattered them both. Just as I planned, the water frozen making a shield and keeping us from being burned to a crisp. But is started to melt, so I made another shield. And another. And another. And another. And another. Then I pulled out my last Ice Star. Oh crackers. Then I sprayed the freezing stuff on my back and put Rouge and Plasma behind me. If I go down, my friends aren't.

* * *

**3rd Person:**

After a crash landing, Plasma managed to get up and dust himself off. Rouge was no where to be found.

"Boo." Plasma fainted, Rouge was upside down and in his face. She looked around and saw a singed mess. The bat ran up to Ears, fearing the worse, and check for a pulse. Ears sneezed and then fell asleep. Rouge smiled and lifted the charred cat up onto her shoulder. Rouge began to walk home, leaving Plasma in the dust. Time passed as they walked, and Rouge went from carrying Ears to walking with her, as an equal. BUT back to the present.

Solar walked from the grocery store, his red boots thumped against the light brown dirt road. He leaned his head back, closed his eyes, and began to whistle, the world was right as it could be. He walked to a ruin of white plaster, bricks, and spintered wood. He pulled out his house key and open a door that was still standing. He walked into where the kitchen would be and dropped the goods onto a table. The oblivious black hedgehog pulled a can of soda and swaggered into the living room. He flipped onto air and landed lying down, in midair. He gropped for the remote, thought he grabbed it and turned out space. Not hearing the sounds of soccer, he opened his eyes. His green irises shrunk along with his pupiles (which are holes) and they darted around madly.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE?!" He immediately fell to the ground.


	6. Pestilence of Hatred, Part 1

As usual, everyone was gathered at Solar's...house. Well, it looked more like Shadow's Shooting Range. Solar was paralyzed with panic; his normally confident visage was sweating madly and his green eyes were darting back and forth. Shadow and K-9 were searching the ruins, they were the only ones who were calm.

"My house! My poor, innocent house! What did you do to deserve this?!" Solar shouted for the umpteenth time. Tulip wrapped her arm around his shoulder in an effort to console him. To make a long story short it didn't work. He threw himself to the ground and slammed his fists into the ground, bawling like a toddler who lost his favorite tricycle. K-9 picked up a pick off metal.

"Shadow, take a look at this." A scrap had a star with a G in the center. Shadow smiled, the bomber was none other than G.U.N. "Looks like we're on G.U.N.'s most wanted." Knuckles shook his head, his dreadlocks flew around wildly.

"Guys, this is serious. They're going to go for someone else's house next and who knows if the owner is going to be in it at the time!" Solar pulled himself together and wiped his eyes.

"He's right, we need to-"

"Already on it." K-9 said while a gray aura surrounded him. He envisioned every member of the Sonic Force (gotta change the name)'s house. After focusing on them for a few seconds, he threw his head back and howled."Dimension Zero!" Nothing happened. K-9 smiled and walked away, his bushy navy blue tail swishing behind him. Amy gulped nervously and looked at his blue hero.

"You'll save me if I see him at night, right?"

* * *

Amy walked home, her hammer at the ready in case any creeps came out.

**K-9's POV:**

Hey, I'm not a creep.

**Amy's POV:**

Sorry.

**3rd Person:**

But when she arrived, there was nothing but a large crater.

**K-9's POV:**

Dimension Zero, my own pocket dimension that is infinitely big. I figured that G.U.N. can't drop bombs in other dimensions, and only I can access D Zero.

* * *

**3rd Person:**

Everyone was in Mulch's caves. It deserves to be called a cavern; Mulch, being a mole, dug a lot. Thus, he lived underground in a series of caverns connected by tunnels. However, it wasn't soil and rock in every direction; there were multiple bathrooms, a kitchen/pantry, a living room, a post office, a sound proof room, a coffee room, more bathrooms, a bedroom, and glowing white lights that stretched out as far as the eye can see. K-9 and Mulch had gathered the Sonic Force in the sound-proof room to explain what had happened. However, quieting them down wasn't successful; they were rather irked from their houses' disappearance.

"Everybody, SHUT UP!" Mulch said, getting everybody to shut up. Nobody knew old he was, he looked like he was 11, but he acted like he was 30 at times. His dark eyes shone in the caverns, annoyance radiated from him like...radioactive stuff. K-9 started to speak.

"Alright, I moved everyone's houseto Dimension Zero, my own pocket dimension-DON'T TOUCH ME THERE, AMY; IT'S NOT IN MY POCKET." Solstice began to laugh; only he understood K-9's joke, although Amy didn't move in the first place. "Because this story is rated U"

"U?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, U."

"Me?"

"No, U."

"ME?"

"NO, THE RATING IS U, YOU BUFFOON!"

"...you? No, I'm kidding. What does it-"

"For UNICORN!" Mulch slapped K-9 on the back of the head. "Sorry, I had to say that." Mulch picked up where K-9 left off.

"Because the story is rated T, and the author hates you all: I get to sleep in my bedroom, and you all sleep here, in a giant room, ALL OF YOU." No one cared, Knuckles and K-9 would keep Solstice in check and in pain if he thought of anything perverted. Mulch looked around, "Hey, where's Solar?" K-9 opened a gray portal into his pocket dimension and pulled out a jet-black hedgehog, who oddly smelled like fish. Solar fell on the ground and didn't move. The brown mole rapped on his head with a claw, "Is he...?" Solar snored. "Sleeping. Tulip, wake him up."

The purple hedgehog picked up her boyfriend and proceeded to slap him until he woke up. Solar's tan skin was red from the repeated slaps, but his eyes sleepily opened. Tulip made sure he was okay, then dropped him on the dirt floor.

"What was that for?"

"You smell terrible, have you showered recently?" Plop held his Aqua Ring upward and it began to glow cyan.

"I'll clean you up, AQUA RING!" A blast of water shot from the ring, sending Solar back several yards.

"Uncalled for," gold flames burned around Solar, drying him off. "So, where's my house? Erm, ruins?" Tulip explained everything and once he heard the co-ed sleeping area, he began to scream and run in circles.

* * *

K-9 walked to Solar, who was still running and screaming. The navy wolf was wearing a purple bathrobe and had a black toothbrush still in his mouth. He decidedto get the nuisence to shut up so he could get some sleep. The wolf gargled and spat the remaining mouthwash into Solar's eye. The black hedgehog stopped to wipe the stinging liquid out of his eye. "What was that for?"

"It's 9:30, shut up and go to bed."

"But I don't want to sleep in there." K-9 stomped on the dirt floor.

"Then I'll give you somewhere else to sleep." K-9 grabbed Solar by his tan chest fur and slammed his head underground. "G'night, Solar." A muffled response sounded like 'Thank you,' or 'I'll get you.' The navy wolf walked into the earthen room where everyone was sleeping. Solstice had about a million lasers pointing at his head. K-9 tip-toed around the weapons and lay down his bathroom in an empty area. He took out a small, framed picture, set it by his head, curled up so his tail touched his face and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

A green hedgehog on a motorcycle drove down an empty highway, about 30 miles from Mulch's underground lair. He was followed by several police cars, all of them had their sirens on and wailing. The hedgehog was non other than Scourge, Sonic's doppelganger and Solstice's rival. In one hand was a elongated pistil with a curved, steel blade that started an inch away from the trigger and ended just bellow the nozzle. In the other was a glittering purple jewel. He looked back and noticed the police cars behind him, something told him they weren't going to arrest him for not wearing a helmet. The maniacal hedgehog was mad at everyone and everything: the last time he came to this dimension, Knuckles scarred his chest, He turned green and, worse of all, he was humiliated by some purple female hedgehog. His anger bubbled up, his blue eyes showed pure malice. He spun the bike around and faced the white lights.

"Freeze!" Several police officers pointed small arms at him. Scourge chuckled, like he was going to listen. He pulled out his gun/dagger and charged foward, the officers shot. Scourge dodged most of them, but a bullet hit him in the chest_. Good thing I'm wearing that Hierro Skin suit I stole_. The 15-year old delinquent stabbed a bull dog in the back, a stork roundhouse kicked him; but all that happened was that every bone in her foot shattered. She hopped in pain, but Scourge shot her while she was in midair.

"Come in, come in! Requesting back up! Criminal is armed and highly dangerous! Anyone!?" A pasty pink pig called desperately into his walkie-talkie. He was hiding in his car; Horton wasn't a coward per se, just so scared he'd puked. That's he **HAD** puked, not he **WOULD **puke. Unfortunately, the homicidal hedgehog's ears perked upward and he walked towards the car. The pig was now so scared that his pants became a lot warmer.

"You're backup's here." Another motorcycle shot through the air, its rider jumped off and the vehicle crashed into Scourge. She landed nimbly and took off her helmet, showing Ember the Cat, Blaze's older sister. Her orange fur radiated heat and her black and white outfit had flames on in, Scourge couldn't tell if they were real or painted. The topaz cat took out twin crimson tonfa and spun them in her hands so the long end was pointed towards the criminal. "Halt in the name of the law! That, or I blow you to hell."

"Ha! Tonfa are close combat! How could you hit me from there-" Ember pulled the triggers. A large explosion went off, a part of the highway collapsed, hopefully with Scourge around with it.

"That's how." Ember turned and began to walk home, her tail swishing behind her. Scourge stabbed for the 19-year old's chest, but she easily blocked it with a tonfa. Her blue eyes calmly looked at the clearly alive hedgehog. "Hmm, this is going to be a challenge. More fun for me."

"Tell me how you did that," Scourge said, pointing at the pile of rubble.

"Simple, my tonfa shoot highly dense, gunpowder-filled pellets. I set them on fire with my powers." Ember kicked the emerald hedgehog back.

"Heh, feisty. The way I like my women."

"Go to hell."

"Fine, CHAOS CONTROL!" The hedgehog screamed, expecting to appear behind the cat. However, he was holding an ordinary jewel. "Gah." he charged at the cat at the speed of sound. Of course, she was hit in the gut pretty hard. She bent over and coughed blood. Scourge was about to finish her, but a burst of flame light up the night sky. Ember was now behind him. She gave the green hedgehog a full nelson (illegal in wrestling, but so useful everywhere else). He had been immobilized.

"Now to get you in a nice, cold-" But a swift kick to the shin caused Ember to let go. Scourge tackled her and landed on top of her. He clumsily pulled out his pistil and pointed at his head. "You are perverted as crafty." He pulled out two pictures. He held up one with a picture of Solstice

"Do you know this guy?"

"No." Ember answered truthfully. Scourge sensed she was telling the truth. He now held up a picture of Sonic.

"How 'bout this guy?"

"No."

"Lier"

"Even if I was lying, I'd never tell you."

"Fine." Scourge shot her between the eyes. He picked up the tonfa. He held them and pulled the trigger. A black splatter appeared his scar. "I clean that later." He got back on his bike and drove towards the city. Of course, the highway was broken so Scourge fell down.

* * *

Tulip woke up to the sounds of comedy and got out of her sleeping bag. She was wearing a black nightgown, her favorite color. She walked in to living room and saw Blaze, Silver, and K-9 watching T.V. Well, K-9 got the paper and was reading it. _Heh, the dog can get the paper and read it too._Silver yawned and reached out to rest his arm on Blaze's shoulder. However, Sonic and Solar entered the living room at sonic speeds, the aroma of sausage didn't even reach them. The two heroes jumped on the couch, causing Silver to fall off. Blaze chuckled at his misfortune. As the voratious 15-year olds ate, K-9 flipped a page and gasped. He set the newspaper on the coffee table, got up and walked away. Sonic tried to kick his feet onto the small table, but Blaze and Solar slapped his foot off.

"Don't put your feet on the table!" The classy teenagers shouted: Blaze being a princess and Solar a gentlemen were as polite as, if not more than, Cream. Blaze noticed the newspaper, and began to read it. After about 3 lines, the paper incinerated.

"The monster," Blaze said, her voice calm, yet filled with anger. An aura of flames surrounded her as she got up and headed for the door above ground. Silver tried to stop her, but he was sent back in a burst of flame.

"I'm okay," the silver hedgehog said weakly. Solar also got up, knowing what Blaze whould try to do, ran between her and the door.

"Blaze, stop!"

"He killed her! He killed my sister!"

"Who?"

"SCOURGE!" Solar placed a hand on her shoulder; his hand start to burn, so he applied heat of his own.

"You can't kill in anger, that makes you as bad as him. Blaze, I understand your anger and sadness; but if we hunt him down, we're not going to do it in this state of mind." Blaze's aura of fire eventually died down until she collapsed, crying in Solar's arms. Solar, knowing the situation he was in, hugged her-in a consoling way of course. He looked at Tulip, who had an eyebrow raised, and shot a 'What did you think I'd do?' look.

Plasma burst into the room in nothing but a bathrobe and shower cap. He was sopping wet, but the gray cat still had an air of seriousness and excitement around him. "GUYS! Chaos Emerald! Plague City! Flying there! 10 minutes! Tails, Cosmo, K-9, Petro, Luna, Solstice, you're all coming with me! There's a draft! I'm going back to my shower!" The cat slammed the door, shaking the cavern, and resumed his showering time. Mulch yelled from his bedroom: "KEEP IT DOWN, DOWN THERE!" Everyone went back to what they were doing, but silently. Sonic lowered the volume to about 15, then saw Blaze crying and Solar hugging her.

"Say nothing." Sonic went back to his eggs and sausage. Tulip realized where she heard the name Scourge before.

"Guys, I think I remember Scourge."

"How?" Several people had gathered in the living room, as a lot seemed to be going on there.

"He wouldn't stop flirting with me, so I kneed him. At sonic speed."

"Serves the perv right." This correct comment came from the perv of the group: the plum hedgehog, Solstice. He was wearing his usual gray shirt that had blue flames out it, dark red boots with navy spikes, and spiked crimson wristbands. He could pass for Solar, which he once did, but everyone recognized his personality and often vilified him.

"Coming from you?" Knuckles asked.

"Scourge was my best friend. But me being more of a gentlemen, we disagreed, so he hates me. Now knowing what he did, I'm going to make him pay- for everything. Blaze," The lavender cat had regained her composure. She turned to the plum hedgehog. His green eyes showed signs of understanding, "I will avenge you sister."

* * *

**A few hours later:**

Everyone was being flown over Plague City. Instead of being a thriving city, it was a ruinous one: there were a multitude of buildings, all of which were crumbled. The few people who lived here lived in shacks. It wasn't a bad city at first, but an 'epidemic' hit and caused most of the people to move away. Those who didn't, stayed and lived life normally. The plague was a giant hoax by a gang to get rid of competition. The sky was blue, yet the ground was all gray.

K-9 looked out of the helicopter. _Why is Plasma obsessed with these things? _Plasma was driving the chopper this time, he didn't want one of his precious creations to break again. The vehicle hovered over a plain, but didn't land. However, none of the passengers noticed. Luna sat down nexted to K-9. She took out a small picture frame, much like the one K-9 slept with.

"HEY!" Luna turned to the navy wolf, who was a combination of angry and embrassed. His normally collected mind was racing wildly, no one did or could know....

"Tell me, who's this innocent looking wolf on his mother's shoulders?" Luna's bright green eyes looked into K-9's purple eyes, if this was anyone else, K-9 would have thrown the person out the window.

"...me...."

"K-9, I know you're a nice person on the inside, don't hide it. If Shadow's your friend, he should still accept you as one."

"...why do you care?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...well?"

"...I don't know." The awkwardly romantic moment K-9 and Luna were sharing ended when the helicopter started to turn for home, Plasma thought everyone had jumped out. K-9 rushed to the door with a sense of purpose that only he possessed and jumped out. The sky blue hedgehog watched him fall, then something caught her eye. A little olive green, backpack-like object sat next to door. _He jumped out of a helicopter, without a parachute. Wow. _

K-9 free fell for about 30 seconds, he was soon out of it lately. Firstly, no one cared about him, why would of all people Luna? He was a killing beast; she was shy, quiet and understanding. They were basically opposites. Secondly, he was away from his oven. Amy gave it to him as a present and he had been baking better ever since! Not that he was bad to begin with. These thoughts raced through his mind. When they settled, he saw ground. K-9 didn't even flinch.

"Double Dimension." The space around him went negative, gravity had slowed down. The normally navy, now bright yellow, wolf floated down and land in a big field with everyone else. Petro brushed his oily black feathers. The crow was able to set himself on fire and not hurt himself. If his feathers were dirty, the flames couldn't start. He clutched his orange beak, wishing he didn't divebomb to the ground. Cosmo, a plant/alien looked at the crew, all of which were hardened fighters. Then she saw a green figure run towards them. He reached the group and pulled out his pistil.

"SOLSTICE!" Scourge had arrived.

"Hello, old friend."

"We have a score to settle."

"You can barely add, how do you know about numbers greater than 2?"

"OH, so we think we're so smart because we scored perfectly on SAT's?!"

"We both cheated, I forgot the answers. You remembered them and still got a 0. YOU DIDN'T EVEN SPELL YOUR NAME RIGHT."

"You're gonna pay for stealing Fiona from me!" Scourge struck a nerve, instead of the other way around for once.

"Trying to take advantage of a girl when she's asleep is low, even for you. I did the right thing and stopped you. Scourge," Solstice pointed an accusing finger at his rival. "stop this! I've changed, so can you. Just calm down."

"I'm not going to calm down! In fact, I'm going to end it, right here, right now!" The green hedgehog pointed the weapon at Solstice and pulled the trigger....

* * *

**This chapter is a lot darker than what I normally do. But it's good none the less. The next chapter will be equally dark, but I recommend playing the background music when it's written. It will make the coming chapter even more epic.**


	7. Pestilence of Hatred, Part 2

...and hit a hobo 30 miles behind him. Solstice sneered.

"Nice shooting, Tex." The plum hedgehog landed a brutal uppercut on his adversary, no one saw him move towards his opponent. Scourge was knocked several feet backward. Solstice was the one hurt, he hopped up and down with pain_. What is he made of_? The green hedgehog pulled out his gun again, but Solstice roundhouse kicked him into a nearby wall. Still, he was unfazed. He wiped his hands on his chest; the oil from Ember's tonfa's pellet stained his scar black. He charge forward, launching a barrage of punches. Solstice was ready, he conjured a shield of eclipse energy (solar energy is offensive, eclipse energy is defensive) to protect himself. After several seconds, he shattered the shield, sending light and shards of energy flying. Scourge was blinded only for a second, but if you go at the speed of light, a second is more than enough; he was sent straight upwards with a kick from Solstice.

"Now to end this!" Solstice ran to a nearby wall and ran up it, he jumped to another tower of rubble and another, and another, until he was above Scourge. "ARACHNIA DE ECPLIPSE!" Where as Solar used Dragon de Sol often, Solstice used Arachnia de Eclipse sparingly: it took more focus to control the pale purple spider's legs. Fortunately for Solstice, he had mastered controlling them: each of the eight legs stabbed Scourge at on point, focusing the energy at that point. He plummeted, and hit the ground hard. Solstice landed with a thud, but got up. Upon seeing the not scythed hedgehog, he was shocked and impressed. "Heh, I didn't think you could take that, that spider can't bite, but it can pierce a hole through diamond...I think. Well," Solstice picked up Scourge's gun/dagger. He smiled ruefully at him. "Scourge, I never wanted to do this. But, good bye." He pulled the trigger...and nothing happened. He looked down the barrel, he pulled the trigger (while doing looking down) and was shot between the laughed as he got up.

"You may have been the smarter one, but you were still stupid!" He picked up his gun and ran off. Cosmo rushed to his side; she didn't like violence or Solstice that much, but she didn't want anyone to get hurt. As she checked for his pulse, K-9 found a small beige object lying in the dead grass. He examined it closely, it was a cork with two bullets lodged in it. _The idiot, he used a cork to block the nozzle, not the safety. That explains the dead hobo, the bullet must have ricocheted of the first bullet, and out of the back of the gun. _

"Cosmo, he's alive but knocked out, his pulse is weak though. We'll have to get someone to do CPR, which is why I'm going to Null Dash him to Abi. Everyone else, find that Emerald." The dark wolf picked up his unconsciousness ally and disappeared in a flash of purple light. Petro took the lead.

"What are you doing standing around?! Split up and look around!"

* * *

**Tails's POV:**

After Petro yelled at us until we ran, Cosmo and I ran in the same direction, away from him. I ducked and dodged between rocks and bricks. When I couldn't see him, I turned to Cosmo, who was completely out of breath. She looked up at me.

"Is he gone?"

"Petro?"

"I meant Scourge, but him too. Why does everyone have to be so violent?" Cosmo shook her head, the pale-pink flower buds on her shook as well. "Must we resort to violence? No one should have the right to take a life! Can't we talk it out instead?!" A gloved hand clasped around her neck and hoisted her upward. I looked up the arm, then it its body. The guy that who's gonna it is Scourge.

"Nah, I don't feel like it."

**3rd Person:**

Tails pulled out a small, metallic, orange pistil. Unlike Scourge's Gunblade, Tails's weapon was made to stun and disarm. Cosmo's words echoed through his head as he aimed and pulled the trigger. A small sphere of yellow light hit the green hedgehog's arm. He recoiled in pain and dropped Cosmo, who ran off. As electricity coursed through him, Tails reloaded and Scourge's anger bubbled up again. Once he could feel his body, Scourge pulled out his firearm and charged for the golden kitsune. (Tails, although is stated to be a fox, is a kitsune, a mythical fox with multiple tails, in this case, two.) He grabbed him by the throat and began to cut off his air supply.

"You want to know what I hate? Little squirts like you who always get in my way. But, you'll soon be dead so what does it matter." Tails's face began to turn blue, black spots swam before his eyes. He tried to struggle to break free, but he couldn't. The suffocating fox (I use fox and kitsune interchangeably for my own reasons) dropped his stun-gun, it clattered on the cement sidewalk._ I guess this is the end. _Images of Tails's life flashed before his eyes: triumphs, failures, laughs, tears, a crow on fire charging at Scourge. Tails soon fell on the floor with a thud. He looked at his savior, Petro.

"Are we gonna stand here and twiddle?" The black crow said tauntingly. Although he was Paradise the Parrot's 15-year old cousin, they were nothing alike. Petro had a white mask that covered his eyes and Elvis-like hair. His dark gray wings gave him the appearance of an avenging, dark angel. He had a crimson chestplate in the shape of an 'M' and pants. He wore red shoes with gold rings around his ankles. The bird's red eyes looked into Scourge's blue ones. "Tails, take Cosmo and run. This isn't going to be pretty." Tails picked up Cosmo and flew off.

"So, what's your damage?" Scourge said jovially. Petro still wasn't amused.

"The fact that you've killed so many people. Why kill civilians if there are certain people you're mad at?"

"'Cause I can." Petro frowned, if was going to show mercy before, he definitely wasn't going to now. His skin began to spark under his feathers, causing his black figure to become a raging inferno. Scourge started to back away, he was clearly out of his league. Petro silently punched Scourge in the stomach, regardless of his iron armour. The calm crow grabbed the hedgehog using his talons (feet) and flew so high that Scourge couldn't see the ground. The green hedgehog was scared out of his mind, he forgot that he would survive. "H-hey! Put me down!" Petro smiled in the devilish manner he used when he was going to cause massive pain.

"If you're scared of heights, don't piss me off." Petro dropped him and waited a few seconds. When he was sure his victim hit the ground, he wound up and a multitude of feathers on his wings and arms stood on end. He spun for a few seconds and those oily, sharp, stiff feathers shot towards the ground. Afterward, he shot even more feathers; this time, they were on fire and reseembled crows. As the projectiles sped for their target, they made a cawwing sound when they shot through the air. Petro looked down and crossed his arms as he flapped his wings. When he saw a large explosion on the ground, he cawwed in victory and flew on to look for the Emerald.

* * *

**At the same time as the paragraph above:**

Scourge fell to the ground; he closed his eyes to prepare for his death. But when he crashed into the sidewalk, he was alive, sore, but alive. He got up and smiled, he was unkillable. But then, a hail of black feathers lodged themselves into his iron skin armour. _What the heck?_ He tried to move, but he was coated in the slick, rigid plumes. Finally, a torrent of flaming crows barraged him, setting the feathers and his armour on fire. Scourge could now walk, which he did. However, he didn't notice two things: there was a flame in his stained scar, and drops on molten iron were sliding off him.

* * *

K-9 returned from the cavern with a purple flash, a strawberry popsicle, and a good mood. Abi was the one who performed CPR, as no one else would and with good reason, and Solstice got his first. Well, sort of; the pervert wouldn't be happy finding out his savior was a brown owl. After dropping him off, he got the popsicle he was eating. K-9 bit the rest off, then threw the stick into his mouth...and swallowed it. _Go Spartan digestive system! _He walked through broken buildings, his eyes scanning the area for any jewels. He continued out of their shadows and saw a green hedgehog and two others. Hoping not to be seen, he jumped behind a pile of rubble closer to Scourge.

"Give me the Emerald," the murder asked in an irritated manner. The young anteater shook his head; by K-9's observations, he was slightly poor and a bit naive: anyone with a bit of street smarts would run when confronted in a situation like this. "Okay then, you can take home with your mommy." K-9 was now confused, _Wait. _The navy wolf jumped out of his hiding spot, hoping to save the boy and his mom. As they turned to walk away, Scourge shot them in the back, killing them both with one bullet. "Heh, double kill." K-9 stopped running; he couldn't believe what he just saw.

**Background music: "Attero Dominatus" by Sabaton**

A red aura radiated from K-9, his eyes changed from purple to blood red.

"You monster." Scourge turned to look at him, and wished he didn't. Once he made eye contact, Scourge knew he was going to die. "You killed two people who couldn't defend themselves. For that, I will kill you with the same lack of mercy." The wolf charged up to his prey, on all fours, and clawwed a deep gash into his stomach. Scourge tried to yell in pain, but he was in the air. Back on the ground, K-9 jumped up and kicked him higher. Petro was nearly hit by the flying hedgehog.

"Hey!" Petro saw K-9 Null Dash in front of him for a moment, then he NDed higher. _I feel bad for the little killer._

K-9 proceeded to claw Scourge untill he was a bloody mess. Then he axe kicked him to the ground. The bloody green hedgehog fell helpless, he didn't have the strength to fight anymore. K-9 landed on the ground, creating a bigger hole in the ground. Scourge started to sweat in fear, but he remembered the Chaos Emerald he had in his pocket. Just was the raging wolf was about to rip him apart, he raised the Chaos Emerald as if it would protect him.

"Chaos Control!" Time and, as a result, K-9 stopped in its tracks. Scourge sighed with relieve and limped behind the wolf. His bloodshot, red eyes and snarling visage sent a shiver down his spine; Scourge decided the best course of action would be to kill him. He brandished his gun and pointed it at the back of the lupine devil's head. When he pulled the trigger, a purple gloved hand crushed the barrel and the bullet. Of course, it was K-9's.

"You are so gonna die." K-9 broke the Chaos Control with his sheer will. He smiled devilishly at the hedgehog and punched him through a wall. Scourge realized the end was inevitable, he hoped hell wouldn't be as bad as this. K-9 howled and Null Dashed in the path of his prey and stuck out his arm. Scourge's back was broke like a twig, and he hit the sidewalk with a sickening thud. K-9 smiled in a hellish manner at Scourge whotried to beg for mercy, as he picked him up. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" K-9 roared (not like a lion) as he threw the poor hedgehog into a building, which fell on him after the impact.

K-9 walked to the rubble and smelled blood; he reached in and pulled out Scourge by his neck, everyone bone in his body was smashed beyond repair. His life hung by a thread, but the navy wolf didn't care in the least. Scourge tried to Chaos Control away, but he didn't have the strength.

"You killed people who have done nothing to you. You've caused even more pain." K-9's voice grew in intensity, but not in volume. A purple aura erriely emanated from him. "You are a monster who should be sent to hell. However, you do not deserve the blessing of existence. Your sentence, DEATH BY OBLIVION. NULL VOID!!" A flash of purple light illuminated the area; when it subsided, Scourge was no longer existing, the Chaos Emerald dropped to the floor. K-9 picked it up, eyes still red with ire, and howled, in a manner that would even scare the devil, for all to hear: "I AM, K-9 THE WOLF!!"

**Background Music Ends**

* * *

All of the members of Sonic Force who went to the plagued city returned safely. However, everyone avoided K-9 as he wiped a man from existence. So he did what he always did when he was unwanted, drank....warm milk. The wolf was sitting at a table in a cooler area of the cavern with a teacup of the warm white liquid. His eyes returned to their calm purple and K-9 was back to his calm self. However, he now felt lonelier than ever. _Did I really do the right thing?_

Just as he began to nod off, he open his eyes and saw Luna sitting across from him, sipping what looked like tea. She turned to look at him, but to his surpris, she wasn't doing so in a judegmental fashion.

"Good to see you awake, K-9."

"You're not mad?"

"K-9, you blew Scourge out of existence, that wasn't nice."

"Yeah...."

"K-9 you're a nice guy at heart, don't hide it."

"That's why you like me, isn't it?"

"...Yes." K-9 bent forward and kissed Luna; it would have been "perfect," if it wasn't for Mulch drinking what looked like beer next to them.

"It's ginger ale." K-9 and Luna stopped kissing, blushed and left.

* * *

**Dark but good, tell me what you think though. **


	8. FlashbackMart

Solar yawned and looked to his right, where a window would be in his house. However, this was a dark cavern, underground, where one couldn't see the light of day. Judging by the noises of various cartoons being watched by Plop and his tiny circle of friends, it was Saturday. Once got out of his sleeping bag, he dragged himself to the bathroom. _Even the sentences are tired._

Once in the, strangely clean compared to the rest of the cavern, bathroom, Solar began to brush his teeth, tiredly. When he looked to his right, he saw his girlfriend who was also tired. "Tulip, I-GAH!" Unfortunately for the ebony hedgehog, Tulip was half-asleep so she didn't acknowledge him as she was taking off the black ring that held up her ponytail. However, she had immense bedhead, meaning that Solar was sent flying into the marble wall behind him.

"Solar!" The hedgehog of the sun fortunately was able to dodge each, and every needle-like strand of hair. He smiled bravely.

"Heh, this is how I start every day anyway." Tulip quickly combed her hair back into its long self. Solar got down inhaled and exhaled deeply. Tulip blushed: it's rather rude to almost kill someone with bedhead.

"Hey, we should talk-"

"CAN'T! MOVIE! TEAM COSMIC ONLY!" Solar blitzed out of the bathroom, his orange toothbrush spinning in midair. Tulip watched it spinn for a while before it clattered on the linoleum floor. _I wonder if he's lying, it isn't like him._

**Meanwhile:**

Taurus and Luna were sitting cross legged in a hall way, waiting for their brother. Taurus began to blink slowly, and then he drifted to sleep. However, an orange blur whooshed by them, leaving a trail of hot wind. Solar ran to his siblings, gold flames surrounded him as he sat down.

"Way to show off, brother," the muscular hedgehog sighed. Unlike his siblings, Taurus was rather slow and only moved and talked when nessary. However, this didn't stop him from talking down to his triplet brother and sister.

"Now to call this meeting to order," stated Luna in a judicial tone. "What movie should we see?"

"TRANSFORMERS!"

"X-MEN!"

"NONE OF THOSE MOVIES! I thought we should watch something educated for a change, like a documentary." Taurus and Solar just looked at each other then stared at their sister. Taurus jumped to his feet, his gray boots shook the earth.

"WE'RE 15! NO ONE GIVES A DARN!" Solar calmly got up, but Taurus stepped on his brother's metallic boots, so he fell. He rubbed the back of his gingerly and winced: he bumped his head. His emerald eyes glared disapprovingly at Taurus's emerald visage.

"What was that for?"

"I don't like your boots." Taurus pointed stubbornly at his brother's shiny red boots. Luna focused on Solar, while sitting down, and flipped him on his feet telekinetically. Solar tried to kick his brother in the shin, but it was like kicking pure diamond. The dark-furred hedgehog recoiled and hop-  
ped in pain, nursing his wounded foot.

"You've hated my shoes ever since I got them. Dad gave them to me! They're special! Why do you hate them so much?" Taurus shrugged.

"I just don't like the color red." Solar was now ticked and began to argue with his brother, who argued back. Luna, who decided this fight was  
over, got up and decked her brothers with a brutal tackle. The brothers were stunned, Luna would normally _never_ do something like that: she was the shy one in the family.

"You know, brothers, I think we should settle this with a fight: last one hedgehog standing chooses the movie." Taurus jumped to his feet, his blue eyes shone with pride.

"There is nothing more I love than a battle, sister! I say we commence at once! Fighting in battle is the-" Solar appeared in front of his brother suddenly, golden flames surrounding his fist.

"Feeling poetic Shakespeare? Make an Italian sonnet in anapestic pentameter (FINALS!!!!) about this!" Solar punched his brother in the nose, causing him to crumple to the floor. Taurus is mostly muscle, which is unnecessary as his super strength was natural. As a result, injuring Taurus  
isn't as simple as landing a punch; his muscle tone and mass works like a cushion. However, you can't have a muscular face, so Taurus's weak spot was his visage. Luna smile and put away her cup of tea.

"Well, brother, I am impressed. I honestly thought you would realize Taurus's Achilles heel." Solar dusted his gloves and faced his sister.

"There are smarts behind my speed."

"I concur."

"But sister- WAIT A SECOND! Why do we call each other 'brother' and stuff?"

"Dunno. It probably was our first word." Solar noted the small sphere of cyan energy, which he identified as lunar energy, forming in Luna's palm. Solar knew what she was trying to do. _An Animalia technique, Luna hasn't mastered that yet. But I give her credit: you can only try._ Solar formed a sphere of energy similar to Luna's, however it consisted of solar energy, and it had a red sphere of energy in the center.

"Pegasus de Lune!" Solar charged at his sister with his golden sphere, but Luna didn't seem fazed. Unfortunately, the pegasus didn't come out as winged horse of magnificence: just a feeble colt that wobbled on its legs and fell over before fading away. Luna looked at ther spot were the colt was, then noticed the charging black hedgehog. Luna blocked her eyes with her gray bracelet, similar to an Ark of the Cosmos. A purple blur appeared right in front of Luna's blindingly fast brother.

"DIE YOU FRENCH BASTARD!" K-9 landed a powerful uppercut that sent Solar flying into the earthen roof of the corridor. While Solar was trying to  
pull his head and body out of the roof, his lupine assailant was running around, looking for 'the French bastard' who tried to hit Luna. After struggling for moments, Solar finally submited: "Maybe we can see 'March of the Penguins.' Taurus, Luna, meet me at the big mall place at 3; we'll see the movie at 4."

Luna smiled victoriously and telekinetically pulled Solar out of the celing. The tanned hedgehog tried to get his wallet with the little dignity he had left. K-9 stopped chasing his tail and realized that there wasn't an evil Frenchman anywhere. He turned to see his girlfriend laughing at his unusally tame behavior.

"You're like a puppy, sometimes." K-9 turned at his girlfriend and growled. He got up, teeth and claws bared.

"I am a wolf! We hunt and kill without remorse! Our name brings dread! Our claws-" At this, Luna scratched K-9 between the ears; the navy wolf  
sat down and began wagging his tail. Once Luna stopped, K-9 scowled. "No fair, that's a cheap shot. Hey wait, movie?"

* * *

The tanned hedgehog walked through crowds at Station Square Mall. Solar looked for any signs of fangirls, which was redunedant: they were already obsessed for another hedgehog. _Why do they like Sonic, but not me? Hmm, I need to get famous or something...._ Solar pulled out his GameStop bag and crashed into a green vixen wearing a white shirt and pants with black trim. Solar smiled slightly, Solstice would describe her a 'moderately hot,' or something. _Dump Tulip for her._

_Solstice, get out._

_Sorry._

"Pardon me," the gentleman said, offering her a hand. She accepted and Solar pulled her up.

"Thank you, Mr. Solar." Solar was surprised and flattered: this fox both knew him and her manners. "Oh wait, sorry, my name's Len...." The manifestation of the sun got a hunch that Len wanted an autograph. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Len, you want an autograph, don't you?" Len blushed and nodded. Solar pulled out a slip of paper: "'To Len...well I haven't written an autograph before so, here you go. Signed, Solar J. Omnium the Hedgehog.'" He folded it into an origami sun and handed it to her before speeding to the enterance. If Len could see things at supersonic speeds, she would have notice Solar jumped into the air and clicked his heels before running. _A  
fan! Good to know I'm not some loser no one cares about. _His joy, and the rest of himself, came to a screeching crash when he saw that everyone he knew was standing outside. "Okay, only two people were supposed to be here. What happened?" Solar paced the cement sidewalk and began massaging his temples.

Luna stepped forward sheepishly "I invited K-9. Sorry brother." Solar glanced at his sister then the group, after thinking it over, he groaned. _This won't go well._ "Okay, meet at the movie theater in an-" Solar noticed his 'captive audience' escaped. "Hour." He opened a double door and walked back in.

* * *

**30 minutes later:**

Everyone was standing outside again, as they all had been kicked out one way or another. (I got lazy...sorry, but I like action.) K-9 and Luna were still laughing at Sally the (rule-breaking) Squirrel.

**K-9/Luna's Flashback:**

_"One plate o' chocolate chip cookies!" K-9 said to the 19-year old cashire at Ben & Jerry's, he held his peach muzzle over the counter, his eyes big and  
__puppy like. The orange goat cocked his head at the puerile wolf, he seemed like the lethal type._

_"Dude, you're, like, 15." K-9 smiled innocently._

_"So?"_

_"Don't you want a sunday? With lots of nuts?"_

_"No, just cookies."_

_"But-"_

_"GIMME THE STINKIN' COOKIES!" The dark wolf jumped on the counter when he said this, his anger flared and a purple aura surrounded him: when K-9 wants cookies, K-9 gets cookies. The goat handed him a plastic plate with a dozen cookies on it. K-9 took them from him, and walked to a table where his girlfriend was waiting. K-9 set down the plate, and shrugged his shoulders apologetically. "I didn't have time to make reservations anywhere nice, so  
here." His sky blue girlfriend shrugged and took a cookie, also took one. "Not bad, but I've had better." _

_Luna grinned widely and began scarfing down the sweets. _Wait, anyone whose had cookies knows those aren't the best ever. That means I'M DATING SOMEONE WHO CAN'T HAVE SUGAR! OH, THE IRONY!_ K-9 tried to keep the plate away from the manifesation of the moon, but a deep growl emmnated from her throat. And then...she attacked. For once in his life, K-9 was actually taking a beating. "AH!!! WHAT SORT OF UNHOLY HORRORS HAVE I UNLEASHED?!?! Wait, squirr-AH GOD NO!" _

_A brown female squirrel walked to the couple's table. She wore a sky blue vest (vest only) and matching boots: it was (my least favorite character of all time) Sally Acorn. Luna stopped her frenzy, noting K-9's uneasiness._

_"You know this...I can't bring myself to say it." _

_"Hello Sally, are you still the slut I remember?" K-9 pointed a purple finger at her clothes. "Face it, you're a nudist." Luna gasped at Sally's depravity. She scowled at her preteen nemesis, the navy wolf brought her down once, and it wouldn't happen again. _

_"You're still the sensitive atomic bomb," K-9 cringed at this: he was suffering now. "You're soft, you explode when you get mad, and you will never get a-" Luna tagged herself in, she had seen K-9 suffer enough. Her light green eyes sparkled with anger._

_"SHUT UP!" Luna telekinetically sent Sally up onto the glass balcony. The dazed squirrel had no clue what had happened, she got up and looked at the recently silent girl. Now, Luna was panting with and giving of anger. "No one messes with him. Not even a frinkin' slut like you!" Sally crashed through  
__the glass floor; Luna had used her control over gravity and multiplied Sally's wieght 1.0000000000001 fold. A nearby lion toddler walked up to the hole in the glass and screamed:_

_"FATTY!"_

* * *

"I still can't believe you did that!" K-9 exclaimed, still shocked that Luna had a 'bad' side. Luna had even shocked herself. "I probably awakened some inner bad girl...that's actually kind of scary." Luna returned to her calm self.

"Heh, you acted like a complete kid back there; just as you awoke my bad side, I probably awoke a childish side....that's like a girl liking Solstice." The manifestation of the moon jerked a thumb at the lonely plum hedgehog, who was sadly drawing a heart in the dirt. He was bruised, humiliated and, worse of all, still dateless.

**Solstice's Flashback:**

_The plum pervert was strolling though the mall, he had no set destination, but over a 1000 songs to listen to on the way the. His gray shirt fluttered carelessly behind him, he was hated but he didn't care. Suddenly, Solstice was no longer listening to Kanine West, but to the loud, indestinct noises of the mall. He spun around, shards of eclipse energy at the ready looking for who ever stole his iPod. What he saw was a bee juggling his mp3, Charmy Bee to be exact (no pun intended)._

_"HEY! Looky at what I found!" The annoying bee was spinning Solstice's prized possesion by its earbuds. The manifestion of eclipses charged at his foe, Fist De Eclipse at the ready, but Charmy flew into Victoria's Secret_. He flew into Victoria's Secret, I wonder what he'll be like when he's 15_. Undetered, Solstice ran after Charmy and his iPod...and into the vision of a multitude of teenaged girls. Solstice blushed and backed out of the store, waving slowly. Once he was out of sight, he sat behind the wall next to the entrance. _I actually embrassed myself. I should try to see Charmy in that store.

_Which he did. The moment he saw Charmy fly into a changing booth, Solstice blitzed in, grabbed Charmy, and threw him out of the store. _Now where's my iPod and all of its songs?_ Of course, it was on the floor. Solstice picked up triumphantly._

_"I found it! I finally found it! Now my life is-" Solstice bent backward and narrowly avoided a ravor sharp, hot pink electric guitar aimed for his throat. When he saw that it was wielded by someone who looked like Amy, Solstice froze in shock. "Who the hell are you?" _

_"Amy's cousin Sasha. Also known as your worst nightmare's worst nightmare." The hot pink (the color) hedgehog wore a black tanktop with crimson trim and navy blue pants. Well, that's what Solstice thaught he saw; this Sasha chick slashed him more times than he could count, thus all he saw was a slashing guitar, before being kicked into a shelf full of lingrie. A beige bull wearing macho looking shaded towered over the poor hedgehog. Solstice lifted a yellow bra off his ears. _

_"Heh, not my size?" The bull leaned into his face and roared:_

_"YOU'RE OUT OF PORPORTION!" The bovine security guard picked him up and through him out of the window, on the second floor. But before he was launched out of the window he mouthed "I love you." but was rudely rebutted._

* * *

_"Ow," moaned Solstice and another, feminine voice. Solstice got up and dusted his shirt off. "Hey, watch where you're going, you moron!" Solstice spun around to scoff in return. However, his eyes fell upon the most beautiful person he had ever seen, even hotter than Rouge. She wore a black leather tube top and pants with 2 gray belts. Her red fur shone in the sunlight and he found himself staring into her sky blue eyes. He moved a gloved hand towards her yellow hair ribbon. He pulled his hand back when he found out she was staring back._

_"H-hey." The vixen giggled and Solstice blushed. "W-we haven't met before, have we?" Solstice picked up the red fox's bags and handed them to her as she dusted her leather outfit. She just smiled. "You're cute actually."_ SHE LIKES ME! Time to flirt...

_15 minutes of flirting later:_

_The fox kissed Solstice, who honestly was a little surprised, he had never kissed a girl without pain ennusing. The red vixen smiled and got up and began to walk to a black motorcycle. _Wow, a motorcycle. She's sexy **and** cool. _Solstice picked a strand of red fur out of his quills. "Will I see you anytime soon?" The attractive vixen spun around, holding a plum spike. _

_"You'd never believe where I found this." Solstice grinned. The fox pulled out a strip out and wrote on it. "Here." Solstice looked at it. His blue eyes rolled up at his new friend's chest then back at the sheet of paper._

_"A free coupon at Friendly's." The red fox rolled her eyes and tapped a steel-toed boot on the solid sidewalk. "Read the back, moron." Solstice flipped the coupon and saw a 10 digit number. Her cell phone number. The vixen kissed him again, but only for a moment this time. She sadly got on her bike and sped off. The vixen called to the plum hedgehog through tears, "Goodbye, Solstice!" The hedgehog waved as tears flowed from his eyes. Not only out of sadness, but also joy._

_"I have a date! And here's her number to prove it!" Shadow Chaos Controled in front of the plum 'hero,' and ripped the Friendly coupon into little bits. The hedgehog fell to his knees and tried to put the pieces together so he could save the phone number on his own cell phone. "Shadow," Solstice called miserably as he tried to assemble the ticket to romance, "what have you done?!" Shadow just laughed manically and Chaos Controled away. Just as Solstice was about to put the final piece in place...._

_Petro swooped down, an inflamed talon aimed for the sheet of paper, and slashed it to ashes. Solstice bent over and began grieving about his loss, Abi tried to consol him, but the manifestion of eclipses had no interest in the girlish owl._

_"She was the only girl who liked me."_

_"Solstice..."_

_"SHUT UP, YOU'RE NOT HOT! She was the most beautiful fox I had ever seen."_

_"Solstice..."_

_"SHUT UP, YOU'RE FROM A DIFFERENT SPECIES! I'll never see her again."_

_"Solstice..."_

_"SHUT UP!" Abi turned on a heel and walked back on the sidewalk. Her yellow eyes burned with a cool anger. _

_"Fine, I was trying to tell you that are about to be hit by a truck." Solstice spun around and saw an 18 wheeler driving at him. Solstice tried to run away, but he was to scared to get off of his knees. Of course, the truck hit him hard and Solstice went flying...and crashed into one of the mall's walls. K-9 was behind the wheel of the truck._

**3rd Person:**

Solar was shining his red metallic boots untill a loud beeping sound emitted from his back pocket. When he pulled out his cell, he discovered that it was 3:45. He started vibrating with antecipation, the new Transformers movie looked amazing. Once he noticed his fur was smoldering, he stopped then climbed the nearest tree. The ebony hedgehog coughed into his glove and yelled to the crowd of his friends.

"Hey, lets watch "300"!" The response was ennormous, everyone charged to the movie theatre as if they were going to war. Solar climbed down with Blaze tapping her foot at the bowing gentleman. "I'm a great public speaker, aren't I?" Blaze slapped him, the ultimate insult to a gentleman. Solar spun in circles, his red and blue highlights flying around. The lavander cat glared into his dark green eyes, slowly calming him down by scaring him.

"Solar, suggesting that movie wasn't a good idea."

"Like the time you accepted Solstice's dare?" Blaze shuddered deeply.

"I will never wear another maid costume again." Solar turned a deep shade of crimson at the memory, Solstice humilated Solar in a way that should never be said. Never. Ever. Which is why you'll won't get a flashback. Blaze resumed speaking. "Anyway, Rouge has been dying to see the movie verizon of Dusk and she will do anything to see it, it came out today." Solar shooed away the idea with his hand. He began walking towards the movie theatre, but he turned around and offered Blaze his hand.

"Wanna come?" Blaze accepted gingerly, and the two walked on. The cat smiled in a sly manner at the carefree hedgehog.

"You enjoyed it." Solar began chasing his classy counterpart to the movie theatre, where K-9 was sobbing. Blaze stopped to see what was ailling the navy wolf, but Solar was still chasing her. With a loud crash, Solar was sitting on Blaze, who in turn was sitting on K-9. After K-9 threw them both into the huge theatre, which was down the street from the mall, he began explaining his woe to them.

"Rouge immidated everyone into seeing "Dusk"! Now we have to watch a bad chick flick." Solar shrugged and took his pre-bought ticket from K-9, he tugged on his red sweatbands and walked into the blue carpeted viewing room. He turned to his friends and smiled.

"It happens."

* * *

**I haven't typed in a long time and this isn't my best chapter. In fact, this Fanfiction thing may not be for me. HOWEVER, I hate it when people cancel stories, and I won't: I will finish. That, and I don't like leaving things unfinished, and I have another story planned after this. So if you haven't already, READ AND REVIEW. **

* * *


	9. GUN Control

The Sonic Force exited the theatre and began walking home. Their opinions about the movie went from very good to-

"That movie was a load of poopoo," stated the 9 year-old cyan penguin, Plop. One way or another, he and his cohorts managed to get into the viewing room and they summed up the feelings of most of the male members of the team. Rouge rested her head on Plasma's shoulder, the bat knew he like the movie and planned to give him grief about it.

"Well, Plasma, how'd you like the movie? I mean, you read the book and all." The gray cat became aware of two things: the tramp (I have nothing against Rouge, but...) of Sonic Force was flirting with him, and Knuckles was charging at him, fists first. The jealous echidna had punched Plasma all the way home. However, this just brought snickers from Knuckles's friends. Not to appear foolish, Knuckles stormed off. So much for that.

"He couldn't take a little competition." Sonic stated with a smirk. Shadow grunted and turned away, he hated having to live with fools like Sonic. He didn't mind Petro or K-9. but they could annoy him: they seemed to hate everyone and their stubbornness was also annoying. However, the jet black anti-hero didn't have time to hate his teammates; several olive mechs, tanks, planes, and uniformed soldiers blocked the asphalt that led out of the city and the way home. The anti-hero of a hedgehog looked up above the armada and saw a G.U.N. battle ship: not as good as Eggman's, but still trouble.

"Looks like I know what I gotta do." Shadow stated before skating off towards the army, bullets flying by him. The unlucky soldiers in the row closest to the group attempted to shoot the anti-hero, but the bullets just missed, or bounced off his shoes. Once Shadow reached the soldiers, he proceeded to shoot Chaos Spears at the surrounding soldiers. But to the rest of the Sonic Force, the black blur was being overwhelmed by the drab green soldiers. The wolf and crow finally decided to act and help their ally.

"SCARECROW MASSACRE!" Petro cawed. A hail of stiff, oily feathers immobilized the soldiers by forcing them in their positions. The soldiers didn't have time to defend themselves, nor could they, as the dark wolf clawed the soldiers out of his way until Shadow could help himself out. Petro shoved K-9 to the black asphalt; K-9 wiped the soldiers' blood off his purple gloves and onto the street before getting up. "Why'd you take my kills?" The lupine one-man army glared up at the crow.

"Tell me," K-9 enunciated slowly, "do you value your soul?" Petro smirked evilly.

"I traded my soul to the devil for a candy bar and a half empty bag o' chips." K-9 looked mildly impressed, he had stolen Petro's soul back and had stuck it back in Petro while the crow was eating the candy bar. Shadow slammed their skulls together, stunning the chatting warriors.

"Why did you help me?" Petro scoffed and adjusted his facemace. _You think I'd help you?! Ha! I never run from a fight, especially when I know I'm gonna win! _K-9 smiled, an act more rare than dodos.

"Because you're one of the only people that I can stand on this team of fools." Petro shrugged and grunted in agreement. Shadow grinned in a hellish manner: Team Anti had been formed over the hatred of the members' teammates. Shadow dusted off his black fur as his teammates cracked their knuckles and prepared to slaughter. The G.U.N who had

Hell will be raised.

* * *

The rest of the Sonic Force watched the fighters rip, peck, and Homing Attack their way though the army. However, the rest of G.U.N.'s forces began to march towards the mixed bag of animal, who prepared to fight for their lives...sort of. All but one, Samrr the Turtle wasn't in the mood to fight, as usual. Upon seeing the mechs, soldiers, and airplanes, he shrieked and retreated into his shell. The emerald turtle's best friend, Thunder the Echidna, was the exact opposite: the golden fighter would charge into battle, fist-first. So, Thunder did what any best friend would do: he kicked Sam, while in his shell: friendship between best friends is a beautiful thing. The emerald shell went bouncing around, ricocheting off of several mechs -causing their collapse- buildings, and a pudgy, overall-donning, plumber.

The fall of G.U.N.'s heavy artillery roused the rest of the team into battle. The animals charged forward into the mass of soldiers. Thunder crossed his arms and nodded, content with his inspiring kicking-his-best-friend. But a few daring soldiers shot a barrage of bullets at the gold general (hmm, a fake title); however he created a barrier of electricity to destroy the bullets. He was about to charge forward and punch the soldiers' lights out, but a white blur caught his eye. Cheeks had slide tackled the crowd of soldiers.

"Ya couldn't take out a few guys with guns, could ya?" The white squirrel winked saucily (I like alfrado) at her teammate. Thunder flushed a deep red as he punched an oncoming footsoilder. However, he didn't blush from embrassment: just anger. _Why does that squirrel always have to steal my thunder?! I do all I can to lead Team Spark, but NOOO! Cheeks always mocks me like that._

**Cheeks's POV:**

You can clearly tell that I like Thunder, right? I mean, I've been flirting with him for a long time...okay, I haven't been used in the series often: I know.

**3rd Person:**

The squirrel dusted her blue dress off before charging a ball of cackling electricity. Cheeks, regardless of her personality, was lethal fighter. None of the soldiers ran, even Thunder stood in awe at the fearsome sight...until a sonic boom broke his focus. A gray and orange fighter jet with 4 wings shot through the sky. In the cockpit sat a gray cat with a bandage around his head, Plasma the Cat, who suffered a minor head injury.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAW!" The crazy cat unleashed a barrage of missiles, lasers, and dictionaries into G.U.N. fighter jets, then veered off to attack another squadron. Thunder and Cheeks turned to each other then to the flying cat who was singing various Hannah Moosetana singles.

"I think he bumped his head." Thunder nodded in agreement.

* * *

Solar and Sonic strolling through traffic. If you consider strolling sprinting. With mechs shooting at you. With lasers. And cars driving at you. And they loved every moment of it. The Blue and Orange Blurs ducked, weaved, and bullet-timed their way through the city's overpasses. The asphalt road cracked and fell beneath them; but the two were just racing.

"Hey, Sonic!" Solar shouted, beaming at his comrade. The blue hedgehog turned to him, after narrowly dodging a stray laser.

"What is it?" Solar pointed at a group of G.U.N. robots were blocking the road. "Heh, end of the road." Sonic slashed with his clawwed hand, sending a razor sharp wind at the olive robotic soldiers, cutting a few in half. Solar's hand glowed his signature shade of orange, he was charging a blast of solar energy. Solar shot a solar blast at the remaining robots, frying them. Solar bowed deeply to his imaginary audience. "You have a rather large ego."

"And you have a small brain." Solar shoved Sonic back a few steps. The black highway began to crack under the stress. Sonic retaliated and shoved back.

"And you call yourself a gentleman?" Sonic shoved Solar harder, his metal boots clunked against the the highway, sending cracks through street. Solar was now a little hurt. The raven hedgehog punched Sonic in his peach stomach area, .

"Well, you're to afraid to have a girlfriend!" Solar said as he pushed back. The azure hero reeled back as if he was going to use destroy him.

"Well, you can't keep one!" Sonic shoved Solar off the broken highway. The manifestation of the sun plummeted into the heart of G.U.N.'s army. "Oooh, should of seen that cliff."

* * *

Solar fell several feet, then his back landed on a gray wing._ This isn't G.U.N., it's too advanced and-_Solar's thought was interrupted by terrible screeching, Plasma was singing. Again. Solar whipped out his cell phone with one hand, and plugged his ear with the other. _Speed dial:45_

"Rouge?" Solar heard a few explosions in the background. Apparently, the treasure hunter was in the middle of something. After holding on for dear life (and waiting on hold) Solar finally heard Rouge's voice again.

"Talk to me."

"Plasma has a little injury, do you think you can bring him back?" Solar heard slight giggling in the background, then shuttered. _I'd hate to be Plasma right now, but he might crash._Unfortunately, the gray cat crash-landed on an elevated highway. After Solar coughed and dusted himself off, he spoke into his cellphone again: "Never mind."

However, Plasma hadn't moved since the duo's landing. Solar walked to him, expecting him to be dead...

"I'm gonna kill that echidna." Solar sighed in relief and helped his friend to his feet. Plasma began to lick his fur clean, but Solar slapped his face away.

"DON'T YOU KNOW WHERE YOU'VE BEEN?!" Plasma turned and stared at him with a look that said yes-I-kind-of-do-thank-you-very-much. After receiving said look, Solar realized the stupidity of asking the question. "Sorry."

"Anyway, before I lost my mind, Solar, I made these." The inventor held up a pair of boots similar to the pair Solar was currently wearing, except there was a light gray outline around the gem and pulsing white lines went from it to the sole of the shoe.

"Your point?" Solar asked, unmoved by Plasma's invention.

"They're your own of Custom Shoes; I made 8 kinds of gems that give you different powers, 3-5 minutes per kind of gem. The Red Gems cause you to leave a trail of fire. Yellow allows you to phase through matter. Green increases your jump immensely. Cyan lets you create a vacuum anywhere no matter how big-"

"Ooh, I can fight evil _and _dust bunnies!!" Solar interjected. "Fear me and my Hoover, Eggman!" Plasma glared at Solar, giving the latter the creeps. Plasma's (obviously) cat-like green eyes were so...creepy. Plasma continued.

"Blue lets you create copies of yourself. Purple lets you control gravity. And White brings your control of solar energy up to 25%." Solar frowned for a second, then realized something.

"You said there are 8 gems." Solar noted. Plasma smiled knowingly.

"Yes, the final gem. Unlike the other 7, it's power only lasts for 3 minutes. The Spectrum, or Rainbow Gems creates a rainbow beneath you as you run." Solar snatched the crystals from the genius's hand and placed it in his boots. The black hero backed up a few steps to give himself a headstart, then blitzed forward off the edge. "Fly, Solar. Fly."

* * *

Amy and her purple counterpart were standing back to back, weapons drawn. The soldiers all had their guns out, ready to kill.

"You ready, Tulip?" Amy asked. Tulip grunted and tightened the grip on her staff.

"They won't know what hit them. LET'S DO THIS!" The two of them were about to attack, but a dark whirlwind surrounded them. Shadow, K-9, and Petro easily defeated G.U.N.'s soldiers. The anti-heroes hghfived each other, laughing at the weakness of their foes. However, Tulip slapped all three of them at once for being so cruel. "You didn't have to kill them." The navy wolf checked a soldier's pulse and frowned.

"A-are they dead?" Amy asked, worried for the worst. Petro scoffed at the naive girl.

"Sadly, no. Besides, if they were dead, there would be a rainbow." Shadow stared at the bright blue sky. Apparently a big bright rainbow was shining...and breaking through various airplanes. Shadow smirked evilly and Chaos Controled up onto the rainbow. Petro and K-9 looked at each other then followed him upwards. Tulip and her rose colored counterpart began walking home.

"You know," AMy commented. "I think the book was better." Tulip turned to her friend in panic.

"THERE'S A BOOK?!" Tulip began sprinting to the nearest bookstore. While she blurred by Amy, the pink hedgehog pulled out her copy and began to read....

* * *

Solar ran through fleets of airplanes, shooting beams of solar energy at them as they passed. _I wonder if I 'll find a pot of gold when I stop running. _Unfortunately, the ebony hedgehog soon found out: the timer for the gem just ran out. Solar immediately fell downward to his doom...and landed on the G.U.N. battleship. _That could have ended worse._ The hedgehog got up and turned to search the airplane, and bumped into Shadow, who didn't respond.

"Sorry dude." Solar apologized. Petro and K-9 appeared/flew behind him. Solar suddenly began to cower in fear: Shadow, K-9, and Petro all in the same place, slaughtering for a common goal. The navy wolf's ears began to twitch.

"There's a Chaos Emerald nearby," the manifestation of nothingness stated. "Solar, bust your way in and make a distraction. We'll get it ourselves." Solar sighed with relief, he wasn't going to be ripped to shreds.

Unfortunately, the crow picked up the hedgehog and threw him through several inches of reinforced steel into a cafeteria, and in a bowl o' soup to be exact. Immediately, a siren went off. A multitude of soldiers stopped eating and ran to capture the distraction. Solar waved sheepishly as he placed a red jewel in the sides of his shoes. As the soldiers prepared to fire, Solar began to speak.

"Well guys," he rambled. "As a gentlemen, I hate to eat and run, but-" The manifestation of the sun ran out of the room, leaving a trail of flames, setting off another alarm as the workers tried to put out the fire. In the middle of the chaos, Shadow, K-9, Petro slipped in unnoticed and exited the room via a different exit. The team now found themselves by a large iron staircase, K-9 began to walk down it.

"Where are you going?" Shadow asked. The wolf stopped and tilted his head to face his 'friend.'

"The Chaos Emerald is probably in the engine room, which judging by that sign," Petro looked upward and noticed the rather obvious 'ENGINE ROOM' sign with a red arrow pointed down the stairs. "Is this way." Shadow shrugged and began to walk down as well.

"What's the plan?" Petro asked.

"Own anything that moves." Shadow stated.

* * *

"THERE'S ABSOLUTELY NOTHING HERE!!!!!" The engine room was simply that, just a room with the engine in it. No guards. No lasers. But that was a sparkling blue Chaos Emerald in a glass container. Petro strided up to the box, purposely stomping his sneakers on the metallic floor so a loud gong-like sound reverbated through the room. Before he punched through the glass, the crow cawwed out: "OKAY SHADOW AND K-9, MY FELLOW TEAMMATES! I WILL NOW GET THE CHAOS EMERALD SO WE CAN TAKE DOWN THE-"

"JUST TAKE THE STUPID THING!!" K-9 and Shadow shouted angerily. Petro sulkily punched the glass and took the power source of the ship, and the mechs which were fighting on the ground. The oil-black crow held up his prize triumphantly.

"Wow, G.U.N. sure are smart." Shadow stated smugly. However, the room began to quake violently.

"The airship is plummeting! We'll die if we stay here!" Petro shouted. K-9 teleported to the wall and ripped a hole in it. Then jumped out. The other two members looked down at the rapidly approaching ground. Shadow and Petro shrugged at each other and jumped out as well.

* * *

Luna paced the ground feverishly as she and the rest of her teammates where wondering where Shadow and his compatriots went. K-9 landed first, creating a crater 10 feet wide followed by Petro and Shadow. Petro turned to the burning airship and fragrantly called "UP YOURS, G.U.N.!" Luna threw the team a broom.

"You made the mess," Luna stated, "you clean it." Shadow snarled.

"UP YOURS!!!"


End file.
